


Unión de Corazón (Spideypool AU)

by Sayaka_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaka_D/pseuds/Sayaka_D
Summary: Peter Parker trabaja en las Industrias Stark como científico.Wade Wilson es dueño de una de las constructoras más exitosas del país.¿Como comenzara su relación?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	1. Chapter 1

Tony caminaba por su departamento terminando de arreglarse aquella mañana, mirando en un espejo como sus ojos centelleaban por la emoción, ya que a pesar de no haber dormido aquella noche por fin había logrado terminar su nuevo proyecto, ese en el cual empezaría ese mismo día. Rápidamente se montó en su deportivo y sin demora tomo rumbo hacia su empresa donde llego en menos de veinte minutos, siendo que siempre llegaba en cincuenta, entro al ascensor principal que le llevaría a su oficina, apenas toco el piso su secretaria apareció frente a él, entregándole su café y una caja de Donas.

–Buenos días Señor Stark –dijo la rubia mujer mientras se posicionaba a su lado y le seguía el paso hacia su despacho –es raro verlo tan temprano –

El castaño tomo asiento, dejando la caja de donas reposando en la mesa, para luego abrirla y sacar una rápidamente —lo se preciosa, necesito que llames a Wade Wilson, debo hacer negocios importantes con él, dile que se apresure en venir o que nuestro contrato se cancelara y me encargare yo mismo en contratar la nueva empresa —

La mujer asintió divertida mostrando con ella una sonrisa, camino hacia la salida de aquella oficina para hacer aquello que debía, No pasaron más de dos horas cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de 1,80; con cabello castaño claro tirando hacia el rubio el cual lucia despeinado, un cuerpo totalmente entrenado y unos ojos celestes que te dejarían cautivado de solo mirarlos.

La mujer antes de dejarlo entrar miro al hombre el cuan llevaba una camisa apenas y abotonada, junto con un jeans desteñidos y desgarrados —Buenos días señor Wilson —se acercó para acomodar los botones de la camisa del hombre mientras este se agachaba para que le acomodara su cabello enmarañado —El señor Stark lo espera —dijo mirando al hombre más arreglado.

—Gracias Pepper —El rubio con su galante sonrisa entro en aquella oficina, mirando al castaño el cual ahora le sonreía —Stark me llamaste, pensé que nunca me pedirías una cita —dijo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho fingiendo que le dolía junto con una sonrisa divertida.

—No digas tonterías Wade — contesto mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su amigo, mientras el otro le correspondía —es bueno verte de nuevo Wade tenemos que hacer negocios —

Wade miro a su amigo quien le miro con emoción la cual le contagio y respondió con una sonrisa — ¿Qué tienes pensado esta vez? —pregunto mientras sacaba un cuaderno y una pluma.

Su reunión había comenzado y el nuevo edificio consistía en seis pisos, el cual iba dedicado a la nanotecnología. Tomando así un pequeño break donde ambos amozarían con su mutua compañía para así continuar con el aquel proyecto que tomaría cinco horas de ese día. Ambos ya estaban conformes con lo que habían logrado hacer, pero Wade tenía que retirarse ya que aún le quedaba a el papeleo por hacer, ambos llegaron al ascensor donde ahora entraban y reían tranquilamente, pero todo cambio cuando el rubio diviso a un pelo castaño, con unos lentes de pasta delgada y una linda sonrisa, claro que eso le duro unos pequeños minutos; pero solo eso ocasiono que se quedara en silencio por varios minutos

Mientras que el hombre más bajo movía su mano frente al rostro del otro —Wade, llamando tierra Wilson —brome — ¿estás ahí?

Espabilo — ¡SI!.... sí, estoy aquí, lo siento me distraje unos minutos —sonrió

—Fingiré que te creo — contesto mientras el ascensor se abría y ambos salían, se abrazaron nuevamente en forma de despedida

Espabilando rápidamente contesto –No, solo me distraje, no te preocupes – le sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora.

–Te creeré –dijo Tony mientras el ascensor se abría y dejaba al otro en la puerta del edificio, se despidieron dándose la mano junto con un abrazo.

Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, totalmente hambriento, tiro la llave en la mesita junto con su maleta, para luego dirigirse a la cocina, donde preparó un sándwich y ahora se dirigía a su sillón a ver en televisión lo que ocurría. Claro que eso quería hacer Tony pero no lo lograba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con su amigo, ya que este no se caracterizaba por quedarse callado más de un minuto, así que rápidamente busco su portátil y la encendió, entro mediante esta al sistema de seguridad y así poder averiguar lo que ocurría.

Vaya sorpresa que se había encontrado, tuvo que hacer un truquito para lograr ver hacia donde miraba su amigo, sonrió ladinamente ante aquella sorpresa, claro que conocía esa cabellera, Peter Parker, un chico encantador, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, un genio en cualquier materia, casi comparable a la de él, un gran trabajador para su amigo Bruce, el cual lo puso como su mano derecha.

El chico le agradaba, siempre le agrado, pero era una lástima que lo viera tan pocas veces, ya que este era amable y responsable, así que tendría que hacerle un favor a Wade, que ya se lo pagaría, claro primero debía ponerles más documentación encima, ya luego se disculparía con Bruce.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su móvil, busco el número del rubio para luego mandar un mensaje y así pusieran una fecha para la siguiente reunión, en la cual se suponía que verificarían todo aquello que necesitarían y donde también por fin conocería a ese nuevo jefe que tanto había oído ese día, por parte del rubiales de su amigo.

Se estiro en el sillón para descansar unos breves minutos dejándose vencer por el sueño y despertar al siguiente día, con un dolor de espalda que maldecía —Nunca más dormiré en el sillón —gruño mientras se levantaba para comenzar un nuevo día.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres días fueron los que pasaron desde que Tony y Wade se habían reunido para hablar del proyecto esa primera vez, ambos estaban emocionados por esto, como niños en una juguetería para ser más exactos.

Wade esperaba dentro de su camioneta en los estacionamientos de la industria Stark mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen de AC/DC y la razón era simple, se había adelantado a la reunión que tendrían ese día y solo porque se dejó llevar por la emoción, haciéndolo llegar unas dos horas antes de estas.

Estaba tan concentrado en la música y el estar tamborileando con sus dedos el ritmo de esta, que no se percató cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió dejando ver aun pelinegro sonriendo y negando divertido —Llevas cuarenta minutos haciendo el tonto aquí abajo, ¿Por qué no subes de una vez? Y me acompañas a comer algo — sonrió

— ¿y dejar de disfrutar esto?, acaso estás loco amigo. Mejor sube ese gran trasero que tienes a mi camioneta y saborea conmigo esto —ordeno el rubio.

Tony ni siquiera lo pensó, tomo asiento rápidamente al lado de su compañero para luego subir mucho más la música. Miro a su compañero con una sonrisa de oreja y oreja, para que luego ambos empezaran a cantar y a tocar en el aire fingiendo ser aquellos artistas, estuvieron haciendo eso por casi media hora más; para luego decidir que era hora de llenar sus vacíos estómagos, el cual satisficieron en un McDonald.

Ambos habían llegado con tiempo de sobra a la oficina de reuniones, y como no podían empezar la reunión sin que los demás involucrados estuvieran, se pusieron a jugar con pequeñas pelotitas de papel lanzándoselas entre ellos intentando darle a esos arcos que habían hecho con lápices, claro todo hubiera terminado genial si Logan, el hermano mayor de Wade, no hubiera entrado justo en ese momento viendo como ambos hombres se lanzaban pelotas de papel entre ellos, dejando su anterior juego atrás, y ahora siendo atacados con estas, en su defensa él podía decir que ellos empezaron aquello y por eso estaba siendo participe en ese momento defendiéndose con las que podía recoger del suelo.

Todo término apenas Pepper entro en la oficina y vio a los tres hombres totalmente desarreglados y sudados, los cuales recibieron un sermón de parte de esta y quien los mando a los baños a que se arreglaran mientras ella ordenaba.

Apenas todo estuvo bajo control y los niños estuvieron arreglados, según Pepper, comenzaron la reunión, lo hubieran hecho si Wade no se hubiera dado cuenta de que faltaba una persona en aquel lugar. Tomo su celular y marco, esperando ser contestado — ¿Rogers dónde estás? —Pregunto

—Has visto la infraestructura de este edificio es hermosa, sus escaleras de emergencias se podrían utilizar para hacer deporte sin problemas —decía mientras su voz sonaba divertida y levemente agitada.

— ¿Estas subiendo por las escaleras?, Rogers hay un jodido ascensor —suspiro al decir aquello.

—Lo sé, pero ya llegue al piso de la reunión, ¿Qué oficina es? —

Wade se levantó, para luego mirar fuera de la oficina, notando al otro en ese instante, corto la llamada y le silbó al otro, el cual lo miro y se dirigió hacia él, apenas estuvieron frente el castaño claro comenzó arreglarle la corbata —Arréglate un poco más hablaras frente a Tony Stark —

—Pensé que solo me ibas a presentar — dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello con sus manos.

—Tienes que demostrar que eres capaz de trabajar con él y conmigo, te contrate por algo Rogers eres el que mejor está recomendado, así que hablaras — sentencio

El rubio miro a su jefe y asintió, para luego entrar junto con él, al despacho aun arreglándose su cabello. Mientras que Tony se quedaba idiotizado mirándolo, podía jurar en ese momento que nunca nadie se hubiera visto tan sexy como aquel hombre haciendo solo ese movimiento —Tony te presento a Steven Rogers el jefe de los constructores —claro sus pensamientos hubieran seguido esos hilos, si no hubiera sido interrumpido por su castaño amigo.

—un gusto —rápidamente se levantó de su silla para aceptar esa mano que le estaba ofreciendo el otro hombre —soy Anthony Stark —sonrió y acepto el saludo, para luego terminar el saludo y sentir como su mano cosquilleaba levemente por ese leve contacto, tomo nuevamente asiento, logran despejarse por lo anterior ocurrido.

La reunión dio comienzo con un discurso de parte de los hermanos Wilson para luego continuar en solo Steve el cual estaba en ese minuto dando detalles de la construcción. El pelinegro no podía despegar los ojos del rubio, ni podía evitar detallar esos labios y ese rostro, junto con ese cuerpo que le hacía levantar una ceja al verlo tan detalladamente, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por aquel hombre y agradecía poder disimular aquello, porque tenía que contestar y dar su opinión sobre lo que hablaba aquel rubio sexy.

Claro que el castaño pensaba que había pasado desprevenido, pero estaba totalmente equivocado ambos hermanos lo miraban divertidos por lo que ocurriera, sin poder evitar mirarse entre ellos entendiéndose su mutua complicidad. La reunión había terminado después de una larga y agotadora hora, dejando solo a Tony y Wade presentes en aquella oficina.

Tony terminaba de arreglar y firmar esos últimos papeles que le había proporcionado su castaño amigo hasta que el otro le hablo —Así que…. Este flechado por Steve —sonrió divertido este mientras veía como su castaño amigo se sonrojaba.

— ¿Tan obvio fui? —Pregunto mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo y acomodaba su cabello.

—no mucho…. Solo te faltaba babear y poner un letrero de neón diciendo “servido a la mesa para Steve Rogers” —rio fuertemente mientras veía como el castaño se sonrojaba fuertemente —si quieres te programo una nueva cita con él.

—estas muy gracioso hoy Wilson, te dejo abajo.

— ¿me estas echando? —pregunto divertido mientras se levantaba junto con su amigo y lo seguía al ascensor.

Ambos habían subido al cubículo y ahora bajaban rápidamente por este, cuando nuevamente Wade logro divisar esa cabellera castaña y el rostro refinado por unos milisegundos, haciéndolo maldecir en su mente porque esa cosa bajara a tan rápida velocidad, pero por al menos se podía quedar con esa imagen encantadora que logro observar.

Luego de haber salido de aquel cubículo se dedicaron a conversar unos minutos más al lado del vehículo del rubio, logrando soltar unas leves risas en el proceso, hasta que Wade logro ver como las puertas del horrible apara tejo, el cual ahora amaba, se abrían y dejaban salir a un chico de cabello castaño el cual ahora lo miraba.

Justo en ese instante en que sus miradas se encontraban, su respiración se detenía, la garganta se le secaba y el corazón se le aceleraba. El chico poseía unos hermosos ojos color miel que centellaban, una piel blanca que le llamaba a que lo tocara, unos labios finos y delicados tal cual pétalo de rosa.

Trago saliva sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse a aquel chico y sentir que era real, que no era un espejismo y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque alguien le chasqueaba los dedos y le hacía mirar hacia el — ¿Qué… que me decías Tony? —pregunto antes de volver su vista nuevamente hacia el chico, el cual ahora no estaba en aquel lugar, lo cual solo lo hiso maldecir internamente.

— ¿estás bien?, tal vez es mejor que regreses a tu casa y descanses

–si… eso hare… te llamare en unos días para que hablemos sobre los temas pendientes —asintió junto con el menor antes de despedirse con un fuerte abrazo.

Tony se quedó unos minutos mirando como aquel vehículo se retiraba, para luego caminar hacia aquel ascensor, ahí fue cuando vio el castaño cabello de alguien que parecía estar espiando algo — ¿¡Peter Parker que haces!?— grito mientras veía al chico saltar.

El chico le miro totalmente sonrojado —Se…. señor Stark —tartamudeo —es usted, es un gusto verlo hoy — contesto nervioso, mientras intentaba relajar su pulso y su rostro el cual estaba rojo.

—nervioso, Parker —sonrió malévolamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Claro que no, estoy muy bien —Contesto mientras miraba ahora hacia el lugar donde antes su jefe se encontraba.

— ¿Buscas a alguien?, porque ahora mismo no hay nadie ahí, ya que se fue —miro al menor el cual parecía un poco decepcionado con la situación.

—No…. No señor… es mejor que me vaya… nos vemos señor Stark

—Nos vemos chico —dijo Tony mientras veía como el castaño se dirigía a tomar su bicicleta y se iba, estuvo nuevamente unos minutos observando al chico, el cual ya no se veía, para luego espabilar y subir nuevamente a su oficina.


	3. Chapter 3

La subasta había comenzado hace un par de horas, era uno de los mejores terrenos de la ciudad y parecía que más de veinte personas lo querían, claro que fueron disminuyendo rápidamente gracias a que Tony sabia ofertar, claro que ahora se reprochaba el no haber ofertado con un número mayor desde el principio, tal vez a si se hubiera evitado el estar horas sentado en su computador haciendo todo aquello, pero por al menos ya lo tenía en su bolsillo y por fin podía respirar tranquilo.

Estaba justamente tomando un respiro en ese momento cuando tocaron a su puerta —Pase— respondió, mirando como entraba Peter Parker a su oficina y en sus manos traía una cantidad excesiva de papeles.

Tomo asiento frente a el —Buenas Tarde Señor Stark, les traigo los informes del Señor Banner — dijo mientras estiraba los papeles y el los recibía con una sonrisa.

Tony adoraba a ese chico, era uno de sus mejores trabajadores y el que más se destacaba a la hora de resolver algún problema, poseía una mente ágil y brillante para aquello. Cuando lo contrataron tanto como Bruce y el pensaron que este se demoraría en adaptarse al lugar, apenas cumplió un mes y el chico ya tenía a casi todos a sus pies, el castaño estaba seguro que si Peter quisiera podría formar su propia empresa de investigación, una competencia digna sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Deseas tomar algo? —pregunto por fin mientras revisaba atentamente aquellos papeles

—estaría bien con un jugo de naranja —Respondió mientras miraba hacia abajo y jugaba con sus dedos y si también era algo distraído.

Luego de unos breves minutos llego Pepper junto con aquello que el habida pedido, le agradeció a la mujer con un asentimiento, no podía evitar sentirse un poco sorprendido con aquella mujer, no necesitaba utilizar un intercomunicador, ni una libreta, ella se movía al ritmo de la tecnología.

Claro que los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos — ¿Qué te ha parecido trabajar con nosotros Parker?, sé que es algo tarde llevas con nosotros dos años y recién te vengo a preguntar esto, pero no me he dado el tiempo.

—no tengo muchos problemas señor, al principio fue bastante pesado, pero ya en mi primera semana logre establecer un ritmo, además mi jefe me trata bastante bien —tomo un poco de su jugo para aclarar su garganta e ir directo al grano nuevamente —Señor Stark me he enterado que abrirá un nuevo edificio de investigación y que trasladaría a unos cuantos y que por lo visto mi jefe está incluido.

—Las noticias vuelan rápido en este edificio —Sonrió — el terreno apenas y lo he comprado hoy Peter, la persona encargada de construir todo vendrá hoy a hablar conmigo.

—Quisiera que también me trasladar a mí también señor Stark, sé que no tengo mucho derecho a pedirle esto, pero realmente me gustaría seguir trabajando junto con Bruce Banner.

—Peter… tú no has pensado en la posibilidad de pedirme que te de tu propio grupo de investigación

El chico negó —no señor, aun no me siento listo para dirigir mi propio grupo

Tony asintió y sonrió —La lista de los que serán trasladados la termine hace un par de días atrás, me gustaría que la vieras y opinaras sobre ella —Dijo mientras sacaba la lista y se la pasaba.

El menor se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, mientras que Tony sonreía ante aquella vista, el chico parecía estupefacto no dejaba de leer y releer — ¿desde hace cuánto?

—desde siempre Peter, Bruce se me acercó y me exigió que te trasladara junto con él, no perdería a su mano derecha por nada del mundo.

El chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba listo para agradecerme aquello cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió fuertemente —Tony compraste el terreno, tenemos que celebrarlo que te parece comida mexicana, yo invito — dijo Wade mientras caminaba hacia mí y pasaba al menor, el cual se tensó al verlo.

Peter parecía querer esconderse o hundirse en aquel sillón y claro le hubiera resultado si el rubio no hubiera reparado en su existencia, y no le estuviera mirando a los ojos de tal manera, se habían encontrado nuevamente. Ahí estaba nuevamente aquella sensación sus pulsos acelerados, sus deseos aflorando, sus ojos dilatados, pero, como debían reaccionar a aquello, tenían miedo, miedo al no entender aquello que no habían sentido en su vida, gracias al cielo que estaba Tony en aquel momento ya que el detuvo todo aquellos pensamientos.

—Wade si quieres te consigo un cuarto o mejor te paso mi cuarto de descanso para que puedas tener tus intimidades con Peter — ambos hombres al escuchar aquello se sonrojaron, el menor se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, tartamudeando palabras incoherentes, para luego salir.

La oficina había quedado en silencio que fue interrumpió por el castaño — ¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir entre ustedes dos? —pregunto esta vez.

Wade tomo asiento donde estaba anteriormente el otro chico, porque claro si no lo hacía en ese instante se desmallaría o eso era lo que sentía que pasaría – ¿Quién es ese chico?, no espera —trago saliva — ¿Por qué contratas a menores de edad?, ¿están siquiera legal?.... ¿puedes dejar de mirar así?

—Wade… Wade… Wade… primero tiene 27 años, aunque sí parece menor de edad, se llama Peter Parker y hombre como quieres que te mire si pareces completamente ido por el chico, estaban ambos en la séptima luna de Neptuno, me sentía fuera de lugar —se detuvo a pensar por unos minutos —Wade —lo miro serio —no has pensado que tal vez… ya sabes…. Sea tu Soulmate.

En ese instante todo se fue al carajo ya que el rubio se había puesto blanco como el papel y parecía apunto de un desmallo Tony Grito —¡Pepper un vaso de agua Rápido— esta entro rápidamente con lo que le habían pedido ofreciéndoselo al rubio, quien lo tomo con agua temblorosas, ella asintió al ver que todo estaba un poco más bajo control y se retiró.

—Y…. —trago inseguro —y…. y si él fuera…. ¿o por dios?.... ¿Qué demonios debo hacer?, ¿invitarlo a salir?.... ¿Tony que debo hacer?…. —pregunto casi al borde del pánico

—Primero respira no quiero tener que llamar a una ambulancia, segundo solo debes tener paciencia y esperar para ver que pasara, creo que deberías primero hablar con él para… ya sabes… ver si brillan sus pechos, sabes que es la única forma de saberlo y si lo es felicidades hermano, eres uno de los tantos afortunados de este mundo.

–Gracias Tony —dijo Wade mientras se acercaba a abrazar al castaño

–No te pongas cursi Wade —le contesto mientras correspondía el abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter salió de la oficina de Stark con el corazón acelerado logrando así apenas entrar al ascensor, así estuvo unos minutos intentando calmar todo su cuerpo, el cual no dejaba de temblar, y su corazón. Llego a su pequeño cubículo donde tomo asiento para luego beber un poco de agua, ya más calmado empezó a trabajar el resto de día que le quedaba, que en realidad ya no era nada.

La hora de salir llego y él era el último en salir, como la mayoría de las veces le ocurría, por al menos en su sección, así que ahí se encontraba nuevamente frente aquel aparato el cual se abrió frente y le dejo ver al mismo hombre de antes, se quedó petrificado sin saber que hacer solo pudiendo tragar saliva, las puertas empezaron a cerrarse pero el mayor las detuvo rápidamente para así poder jalarlo dentro, lo cual logro antes de que las puertas se cerraran y empezaran a bajar.

El castaño tenía abrazado por la cintura el cuerpo del chico más pequeño, el cual temblaba al compás con él, Peter tenía sus manos contra el pecho de este y su mirada permanecía baja ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar. La mano del mayor le producía calor en aquella parte de su cintura haciéndolo temblar, aun así a pesar de que esos nervios le carcomían se sentía reconfortado y tranquilo.

Wade sin embargo estaba igual de nervioso que el pequeño chico, porque vamos le atraía pero como podía ser tan imbécil el hacer aquella cosa sin pensarlo antes, claro así era el, lanzándose sin pensar.

Fue en ese instante cuando ocurrió aquello, sus mentes habían dejado de divagar, para ver aquel pequeño brillo que ambos poseían, sus rostros sorprendidos por aquellos no daban merito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, en eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió mostrando el estacionamiento, pero ninguno se movía, ninguno se miraba. Wade despertó del ensañamiento rápidamente al ver que las puertas se volvían a cerrar saliendo, aun con sus brazos rodeando al menor y sacándolo con él, del elevador.

El castaño trago saliva sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente, miro esta vez al chico entre sus brazos, con el cual se encontró que lo miraba haciendo que este se sonrojara —po… podrías soltarme por favor — Wade asiento y lentamente lo hiso temiendo perder aquel calor y cosquilleo que sentía en su cuerpo.

Apenas logro aquella separación y el menor retrocedió se atrevió a preguntar – ¿Cómo te llamas?­ – agradeció que su voz saliera clara, y a pesar de saber el nombre del menor, quería, no, deseaba escucharlo de él.

–pe…Peter….Peter Parker– Tartamudeo nuevamente mientras se sonrojaba – y tú ¿cómo te llamas? —aclaro su garganta esta vez sonando más claro

–Wilson – salió una voz aguda, se aclaró la garganta rápidamente y volvió a responder –Wade Wilson – respondió para quedar nuevamente en un silencio

–Te gustaría… –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, avergonzándose al instante, Wade carraspeo llamando la atención del menor

–Me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos?, no me gustaría presionarte ahora mismo ya sabes por qué lo que acaba de ocurrir y lo más seguro es que ambos necesitemos procesar todo esto, ¿no sé si estás de acuerdo con esto?, o tal vez soy inoportuno y te estoy molestando con estas cosas y tal vez ya… –

Peter lo interrumpió –me encantaría salir contigo alguna vez – contesto bajando la voz y sonrojándose levemente

–o bien… bien… entonces –trago nervioso mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabello nervioso

El menor respiro hondo antes de hablar ahora mucho más tranquilo –que te parece si intercambiamos números primero y después tú me llamas a mí y quedamos en algo o tal vez yo te llame a ti –

–Me parece una genial idea –confeso el rubio mientras sacaba su celular y se lo entregaba al menor para que este agregara su número y el castaño hacia lo mismo.

Ambos registraron sus números y se entregaron sus teléfonos con una sonrisa, se separaron sin antes mirarse por última vez, Peter salió primero con su bicicleta, mientras Wade estaba echado en su camioneta intentando procesar todo, temiendo que si lo hacía en la carretera le ocurriera un accidente, estuvo media hora estirado en su camioneta antes de partir, claro lo hubiera hecho si no fuera que en vez de irse volvió a llamar el ascensor para subir a la oficina de Tony.

Tony estaba saliendo de esta cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, lo levantaba y lo empezaban a girar, cuando todo se sostuvo reconoció al mayor el cual traía una mirada mucho más brillante junto con una sonrisa espectacular.

–ok, Wade suéltame antes de que vomite encima de ti –el más grande le obedeció –ahora te calmaras y me dirás ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿no que ya te habías ido?

–Si me había ido, bueno, me fui pero no del todo —el otro le miro extraño ante esa respuesta— me encontré con el chico de antes en el ascensor, con Peter –soltó el nombre con adoración–nos quedamos solos dentro y pues estábamos cerca muy cerca y… y… –

–y…. Wade no me dejes con la duda, ¿Qué demonios paso en el ascensor?—inquirió mientras esperaba la respuesta la cual no parecía querer llegar así que amenazo un poco a su amigo— mira, Wade si no me lo dices ahora te juro que voy por la grabación de la cámara de seguridad y lo descubro por mí mismo –

–nuestros pechos brillaron, Tony, nuestros pechos brillaron, ¿espera hay una cámara en el ascensor?, quiero una copia de ese momento, ¿me das una? –Detuvo lentamente sus pensamientos antes de volver hablar– Tony… –lo miro directamente a los ojos y a Tony no le agradaba eso porque eso significaba que estaba hablando muy enserio –Tony… encontré a mi Soulmate. –

Tony lo miro totalmente sorprendido, procesando rápidamente lo que su amigo le había confesado –ok, esto… esto tenemos que celébralo, que te parece si vamos a tu apartamento y pedimos comida mexicana y sushi… si sushi y comida mexicana es una gran idea y cervezas tenemos que pasar por cervezas, lo celebraremos a lo grande… –le decía mientras lo tironeaba de vuelta al ascensor y dejaba que este les llevara de vuelta al estacionamiento para luego montarse en el auto del moreno y conducir hacia el apartamento del otro, sin antes de que Wade fuera a su camioneta y sacara su billetera y sus demás pertenencias.

Esa noche Wade le conto con total devoción a Tony lo que había pasado mientras comían y bebían, mientras el otro le daba ideas para la cita que tendrían estos.

Peter se encontraba en una situación igual había pedaleado lo más rápido que podía hasta al apartamento de su mejor amiga, había subido las escaleras corriendo y golpeado la puerta rápidamente desesperado, su respiración era errática y su corazón golpeteaba hasta en sus oídos y en su cabeza.

Gwen le abrió la puerta y le miro totalmente sorprendida, Peter entro al departamento y se lanzó al sillón para calmarse un poco por el sobreesfuerzo, mientras la chica iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, para luego ofrecérselo, cuando el castaño se calmó la miro –Gwen… –la chica le asintió, dándole a entender que le escuchaba y le ponía toda su atención –hoy conocí a mi Soulmate –soltó sin tapujos y sonrojado

– ¡Por dios Peter!– soltó emocionada su amiga – ¿Cómo es?, ¿Cómo se llama?, hablaste con el quedaron en algo, no espera tenemos que celebrarlo –la rubio se levantó rápidamente y volvió con dos copas y un vino junto con unos cuantos bocadillos para picar –ahora sí, estoy lista para escuchar – dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

–Gwen esta no es una de tus teleseries –sentencio Peter mientras rodaba los ojos

–Peter solo cuéntame de una vez – Contesto de la misma forma

–Primero es alto creo que debe medir entre 1,80 o 1,88, tiene ojos marrones y un cabello castaño casi rubio, un cuerpo bien trabajado y se llama Wade Wilson, claro que hable con el intercambiamos números y prometimos tener una cita pronto…. –

–O Peter —soltó su amiga con adoración —vamos cuéntame más, ¿Cómo ocurrió?, ya sabes ¿cómo fue el momento en que sus pechos brillaron? – pregunto mientras le llenaba una copa al castaño y se la ofrecía, ya que sabía que hace este soltaba un poco la lengua para conversar, El otro tomo la copa y tomo todo de un trago, dejando la copa a un lado

— yo estaba esperando el ascensor, cuando se abrió lo vi a él me quede paralizado y no era la primera vez nos vimos dos veces antes, pues me jalo adentro y me sujeto de mi cintura –

–ha tu cintura menudita – dijo ella en un tono dulce y cariñoso

–No digas idioteces Gwen –contesto Peter mientras la otra se volvía a tomar otro trago de su copa al seco – En fin estábamos muy junto yo estaba recargado en su pecho sin poder moverme –

Ese día Peter le paso contando con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido a su rubia amiga hasta casi el amanecer, la rubia estaba tan feliz y emocionada por su amigo que no pudo evitar a incentivarlo a que le mandara un mensaje por Whatssap al mayor, el cual acepto un tanto borracho enviándole solo un

**“Espero nos encontremos luego, Peter”**

Wade dormía plácidamente en el sillón junto con Tony el cual ahora estaba tirado en el piso durmiendo profundamente, cuando su teléfono vibro despertó sobresaltado y recibiendo en su cara un cojín de parte del otro

–Apaga tu cachivache, quiero seguir durmiendo – gruño el otro mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el suelo

–Sí, lo hago al tiro –dijo antes revisando ese mensaje el cual había recibido, una sonrisa amplia apareció en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo contesto

**“tranquilo Pretty Boy, te prometo que nos encontraremos luego”**

Lo envió para luego levantarse y alzar al otro cargándolo al hombro y tirarlo a su cama tamaño King para que no durmiera incómodo y también tirarse a dormir el, en definitiva ese día había sido el mejor en toda su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

La construcción había comenzado y Tony estaba listo para verlo, por eso en ese minuto estaba conduciendo hacia aquel lugar el cual solo estaba a media hora de su oficina central. Pero antes de llegar llamo a Wilson al cual le aviso de su llegada, para después de dos minutos estacionarse y ser recibido con un abrazo de parte de su rubio amigo.

Ambos reían mientras entraban a aquel terreno donde se haría aquel edificio, siendo observados por los constructores y un hombre fornido el cual ahora se les acercaba, Tony lo noto y le dio su sonrisa marca Stark la cual logro su objetivo idiotizar un poco al hombre que se dirigía a ambos.

Wade aprovecho aquel breve instante e interrumpió –Rogers, como siempre tan educado vienes a saludar –

–Ha… si —se acercó hasta estar enfrente de ambos hombres —Buenos días Señor Stark

—Buenos días Rogers, ¿trabajando? —

—Sí, estamos moviendo los sacos de cemento —Señalo el lugar donde se encontraban dichos sacos.

— ¿Podría ayudarlos? —Menciono Tony. Siendo observado por ambos hombres al mismo tiempo — ¿Qué? —

—Estas bromeando… —Wade hablo

—Por supuesto que no — Tony se cruzó de brazos ofendido

—No te enojes —se defendió Wade que miraba de reojo al otro rubio a su lado — no es que no crea que no puedas, pero pesan diez kilos cada una—

—Bien, te apuesto diez dólares a que puedo —dijo sacando su billetera y sacándose la chaqueta y la corbata, para luego remangarse la camisa

—Veinte —Dijo Steve llamando la atención de ambos hombres —sin ayuda mía ni de Wilson —

Wade boqueo sorprendido, para luego pasar a divertido, mientras que Tony lo examinaba con la mirada —Veinte serán chico rudo —

—Tienes que mover diez sacos Tony— Wade sonrió

El pelinegro se acercó a tomar el primer saco, logrando ponerlo en su hombro sin mucho esfuerzo, para luego dejarlo en el lugar que correspondía, continuo haciendo aquello sin cansarse demasiado, demostrando a ambos rubios que él podía con ello, claro Tony estaba orgulloso por aquello, tendrían que pagarle, pero el rubio no se imaginaba la vista que se estaba llevando Steve de él, con su camisa sudada marcando zonas de su cuerpo que nunca pensó ver y ese trasero tan perfectamente moldeado, con un demonio deseaba tenerlo entre sus manos y palmearlo aunque fuera una sola vez.

—Disfrutando la vista Rogers —

—¿¡Señor!?—

—No lo niego Tony tiene un culo envidiable y apretable —

Steve enrojeció —Yo… Yo no estaba… Yo ni miraba eso —

Soltó una carcajada —tranquilo hombre, él no se enterara de mí —

— ¿No me enterare de qué?—Pregunto Tony frente ambos hombres los cuales se petrificaron al verlo —he terminado —

Ambos miraron hacia la dirección de los sacos, donde antes no habían diez sacos ahora estaban y bien amontonados uno encima de otro —Iré por unas cervezas — huyo de inmediato Steve, antes de verse acorralado

—Cobarde —

— ¿de que no me tengo que enterar?—

—De nada — contesto mientras sacaba su billetera y le entregaba los veinte dólares

—debería irme, ya bastante he hecho hoy, he venido a ver todo, jugué contigo y ahuyente a Rogers —

—No lo ahuyentaste, fue por unas cervezas, ¿Por qué no lo esperas?, bebemos un poco, conversamos unos minutos más, nos reímos y luego te vas —

Tony suspiro —solo unos minutos —

Steve llego con las cervezas ofreciéndolas en menos de un minuto las suyas a ambos hombres, conversaron unos minutos mientras bebían y reían, los minutos pasaban y las cervezas se acababan Tony estaba ya cansado, también algo decepcionado ya que a pesar de haber pasado un buen rato y el lograr conocer un poco más a Steve, sentía que este le rechazaba —Caballeros es mejor que me vaya —Dijo sin pensar, mientras dejaba la botella en la mano de Wade

—Tan luego… quédate un rato más —lo miro mientras hacia un puchero, para recibir una mirada cansada del pelinegro —te llevare a casa —

—yo lo acompañare señor Stark —Dijo Steve decidido y guiándose un poco por los celos

Wade sonrió malicioso —Ya lo oíste Rogers te acompaña —

Tony por su cansancio no le rechazo, tomo su chaqueta, para luego ser seguido por el rubio hasta su deportivo, estaba listo para subir como conductor pero el otro le detuvo. —no creo que sea apropiado, ha bebido y está cansado, por favor tome el asiento de acompañante yo conduciré —

Tony levanto una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, observando al hombre frente a él, logrando estremecerlo cuando soltó un aire cansado —Ya no lo soporto —Decidido se acercó lo suficiente al hombre para poder besarlo, aunque fuera solo piquito se ganaría de él, pero aun así mantuvo su cuerpo a cierta distancia, no quería recibir un golpe de aquel mastodonte.

Claro Tony no se esperaba que Rogers pusiera sus manos en su cintura y lo acercara mucho más a él para profundizar aquel beso que ambos ansiaban, el beso se intensifico los suspiros se hicieron presentes junto con las leves caricias, sintiéndose por fin vencedores aquel día, sus corazones acelerados, totalmente prófugos de la pasión, haciendo también libre aquel pequeño brillo que se extendía lentamente por sus pechos, claro que ninguno se daba cuenta de aquello, ya que estaban presos en solo aquella acción.


	6. Chapter 6

El beso lentamente se intensificaba para ambos, olvidando en el proceso a los que estaban a su alrededor dejándose llevar por esa burbuja de pasión que los rodeaba y claro todo hubiera continuado de ese modo si no fuera porque el teléfono de Tony comenzó a vibrar

—Ho estas muy feliz de verme o te están llamando—soltó Steve divertido manteniendo sus frentes unidas

—Créeme mi amiguito si está feliz de verte —Bromeo mas

—será mejor que contestes —

—Puede esperar — intento besarle nuevamente pero esta vez gruño al sentir como nuevamente su teléfono comenzaba a sonar, suspiro cansadamente y contesto sin mirar quien le llamaba — ¿¡Que!? —

—Lo has dejado vivo o te lo has comido, o tal vez lo dejaste sin aire y lo mataste —Bromeo Wade —enserio me encantan ustedes dos, pero necesito que Rogers vuelva al trabajo, pídele su número e invítalo a una cita — Tony gruño —Felicidades por encontrar a tu SoulMate, otro día festejaremos —corto la llamada

Tony suspiro cansado, mirando al rubio frente suyo el cual le sonreía con esos perfectos dientes blancos —Wade reclama que te necesita —se relamió los labios —yo tengo que volver al trabajo también

— ¿no que te ibas ir a casa?—

—Pepper me mataría…. —se miraron — entrégame tu celular

— ¿investigaras si estoy casado o algo por el estilo? —soltó Steve en tono juguetón mientras le entregaba el aparato y recibía el móvil del otro.

—Muy gracioso Rogers —rodo los ojos —guarda tu numero para que quedemos en una cita, porque créeme no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente — le entrego el teléfono y recibió el suyo

—Tampoco es como si quisiera huir —Se acercó nuevamente para besarle en forma de despedida, Tony quedo encantado con aquello, así que apenas se separaron se montó en el deportivo y se fue dejando al rubio bastante atontado con aquello que había ocurrido hace unos minutos

Steve se quedó mirando hacia el lugar donde ahora su Compañero de vida se había ido, y joder encontró a su SoulMate, debería estar saltando sobre un pie mientras gritara, pero no lo haría, no por vergüenza si no por aquellos pensamientos que le invadían.

Primero que nada nunca pensó que le ocurriría aquello a él, porque claro nunca le intereso encontrarla, siempre había escuchado por su hermano que el sentimiento, la conexión que se sentía al solo verla o escucharla o besarla era terriblemente mágico, claro pura patrañas para un hombre que hasta ahora solo se concentraba en hacer su trabajo; o como diría su madre un hombre a la antigua encantador pero centrado, y no, no es que no haya salido o evitado salir antes con alguna mujer o hombre porque si lo hiso pero nunca le llenaban lo suficiente y terminaban.

Pero porque justamente ahora con ese hombre le pasaba aquello, solo lo había logrado ver dos veces y se habían besado, como si de eso se alimentaran ambos; no lo tenía claro pero ahora mismo sus sentimientos estaban revueltos, de algo estaba seguro en ese instante su madre le había dicho la verdad, aquel sentimiento sería tan enorme, tan envoltorio que hasta te olvidarías del mundo y solo existirían ellos dos, pero claro quien le hubiera dicho que sería Tony Stark su pareja del cual había escuchado miles de veces por la televisión, suspiro ya cansado de aquellos pensamientos para luego mirar a su lado.

—Te vez muy feliz Steve —le dijo su jefe mientras lo miraba

— ¿lo estoy?, si, lo estoy —suspiro — ¿es así como se siente todo esto?

—Claro que se siente así, es una mierda que intentas controlar pero cuando estas frente a esa persona nuevamente no puedes, te vuelves imbécil a más no poder —

— ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? —pregunto mirando ahora a su jefe

—Pues hace poco también encontré a mi soulmate y es muy guapo te juro que cuando lo vi pensé que tenía 19 años y tan solo tiene 28, esto me recuerda que debo llamarlo para pedirle una cita, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, porque Tony no lo hará—

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? — dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos

—Porque es orgulloso, da el segundo paso, ya que el dio el primero— soltó obviando lo ocurrido

—soy un imbécil —

—No lo eres, Tony es bastante intranquilo, solo mándale un mensaje de texto no muy formal, ni tampoco informal, con eso será feliz—dijo mientras hacía eso.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente retirándose a trabajar nuevamente

Steve se alejó mientras terminaba de enviar aquel mensaje y Wade aprovecho ese pequeño momento para hablarle a su niño el cual no había llamado en ningún momento y tenía que hacerlo.

**_Peter, espero no estar molestándote pero, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo el sábado?, también me entere que se estrenara una nueva película de Star Wars ¿te gustaría también ir a verla?_ **

Peter miraba el mensaje sorprendido estaba en su descanso por suerte, porque casi se quedó sin aire cuando lo recibió y leyó el mensaje, ¿cena y cine?, estaba inquieto saltando en su silla que respondía, claro que quería, pero no quería sonar tan emocionado.

**_Señor Wade….._ **

Peter miraba el inicio de su mensaje porque había iniciado con señor Wade en su mensaje lo borro

**_Wade claro que me encantaría ir a cenar contigo el sábado e ir al cine contigo, ¿quieres ir el día del estreno?, ¿me gustaría que nos dividiéramos lo que compremos_ **

Wade miraba el mensaje no dejaría que pagara la cena pero tal vez podría decirle que el pagaba las entradas del cine pero él las golosinas, si eso era mucho mejor.

**_Yo pagare la cena y tú el cine, ¿te parece?, pero yo me encargo de las golosinas y claro vamos el día del estreno lo disfrutaremos mucho mas de esa forma, ya sabes para después no enterarse en las redes sociales, son un asco te spoilean toda una película. Wade._ **

**_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo las redes sociales son un asco en esa situación, también si me gusta tu idea, de dividirnos de esa forma los gastos, no sabía que te gustaba star wars. Peter._ **

**_Pues si me gusta soy bastante fanático deberías ver las espadas laser que tengo de colección, de hecho tengo todas las películas en DVD bluray, ¿Por qué no vienes un día?, aprovechamos y nos hacemos una tanda de películas de Star Wars, comida chatarra unas cervezas, ¿si es que bebes?, pizzas. Wade._ **

**_Me agrada la idea, ya tenemos tres citas al hilo, tengo que volver al trabajo mi jefe ya llego y viene a molestarnos. Peter._ **

**_¿Hablas de Tony? O de ¿Bruce? Si es Tony dile que revise su teléfono le mande un mensaje diciéndole que lo dejo bastante atontado, aunque está trabajando muy animado. Wade._ **

**_Me contaras más tarde que ocurrió, me voy te hablo más tarde. Peter._ **

Y no se podía decir más ambos estaban felices con ahora esas citas que ya tenían programadas, además una estaba programada en la casa de Wade y eso, solo eso lo hiso saltar de alegría.


	7. Chapter 7

Los días habían pasado rápidamente y Peter se hallaba más que nervioso, aunque dentro del agradecía el que Wade se haya tomado el tiempo de textearle todos esos días para calmarlo, aunque fuera unos minutos, aunque más de una vez tuvo que contener su risa en el trabajo por las cosas que les decía el otro.

Se encontraba esperando fuera de los edificios de su departamento, listo para aquella primera cita vestido con unos jeans y una convers viejas, una playera manga corta junto con un poleron rojo. Se observó en el espejo de su edificio pensando el haberse vestido un poco más formal para aquella ocasión, aunque Wade le había insistido que no lo hiciera, que no le llevaría a un lugar lujoso, que deseaba que su primera cita fuera divertida y relajada, palabras del según Peter, al contárselo a su amiga Gwen que grito emocionada por su amigo.

Suspiro cansado por esa larga espera, se había puesto ansioso y llevaba tan solo 15 minutos afuera pero sentía que llevaba una eternidad, saco su celular mirando por tercera vez la hora y revisando sus mensajes, nada ninguna señal, escucho nuevamente como un vehículo pasaba frente a él pero no le puso atención ya que sus pensamientos empezaron a ir hacia lo peor, tal vez lo había olvidado y lo dejaría plantado o se habría encontrado con alguien mejor, o tuvo un accidente, palideció, por favor un accidente no; sintió como le tocaban el hombro suavemente para llamar su atención, ahí estaba Wade mirándolo preocupado

— ¿Todo Bien Peter? — pregunto Wade observando al menor preocupado

—Yo… sí, estoy bien— artículo recuperando lentamente el color en su rostro —hola Wade —

—hola Peter…. — le sonrió aún más, lamiéndose los labios queriendo besarlo, pero vamos él era un caballero y él no lo iba a obligar —vamos, tenemos que ir a cenar — le dijo al menor mientras le pasaba un casco y mostraba su moto, hubiera sido genial si Peter no se hubiera tensado a verlo, pero es que Wade lo había planeado no lo iba a obligar a que lo besara pero quería sentirlo aunque sea con un abrazo por eso saco su vieja mato, la cual en realidad era de su hermano —¿pasa algo?, ¿no te gustan las motos?—

—SI, digo No… si me gustan, solo no te había visto llegar en ella —respondió

—si lo había notado —se acercó el otro tomando el casco y colocándoselo al menor, para luego colocarse el suyo propio y montarse en la moto —ven sube — ofreció logrando que el menor se subiera detrás de el —sostente de mi cintura —menciono mientras encendía el vehículo, mientras lo hacía, sentía como Peter rodeada lentamente su cintura aferrándose suavemente a su pollera, comenzó a conducir hacia el lugar donde cenarían y donde conversarían.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Peter al ver el local, era un jodido McDonald, Wade lo había llevado a comer hamburguesa, ahora entendía porque le dijo que se relajara, no lo llevaría a ningún lugar ostentoso como él pensó, sino que lo llevaría a un lugar donde pudieran estar ambos relajados y eso le agradeció, se sacó su casco para luego caminar junto al mayor dentro del local y pedir su comida, conversando un poco y casi escupiendo su bebida por la nariz por culpa del otro y es que vamos le saco una risotada con el chiste que el otro le había contado.

Peter no se quedó atrás también lograba sacar una risotada a Wade con algún chiste o anécdota logrando llamar la atención de mucha gente sonrojándolos a ambos por el espectáculo que estaban dando, terminaron su primera cita sonrientes y divertidos, totalmente a gusto con el otro.

Montaron nuevamente en el vehículo para ir directo al cine, vamos que ese día se estrenaría un nuevo episodio de Star Wars y ninguno se lo quería perder, llegaron temprano, instalándose en la pequeña cola para pedir sus entradas, donde el mayor se dedicó a mirar amenazante a cada chica o chico que mirara de forma lujuriosa a Peter, claro que lo dejaba de hacer cuando este lo miraba y le sonreía, Wade se sentía como un perrito faldero persiguiendo a su dueño y protegiéndolo, pero vamos se sentía bien en el hacerlo.

Las entradas ya estaban compradas y era hora de que Wade comprara las golosinas, logrando exagerar con su pedido haciendo que Peter lo mirara divertido, porque vamos se compró gomitas de ositos, —yo no le veo lo gracioso —

—si lo es, vamos Wade entiendo los nachos, las cabritas y las bebidas, ¿pero gomitas? —

—Son deliciosas… —soltó, miro con una sonrisa socarrona al menor para acercarse y susurrarle en el oído —además podríamos compartirlas ya sabes… con la boca — logrando su objetivo detener las risas de su cita, y viendo un sonrojo en el rostro del otro —ven vamos la película empezara —

—ha… si espera —dijo, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la tiendita de golosinas y pedía más gomitas, logrando dejar a Wade con la boca abierta, Peter se acercó nuevamente abriendo el paquete y metiendo una gomita en su boca y mostrándosela al mayor —veamos si puedes quitármelas —desafío mientras tragaba el dulce y caminaba hacia la sala donde verían la película, siendo seguido por un estupefacto Wade, que ahora lo miraba decidido le robaría algún beso a ese chico.

Llevaban medio hora de película y ambos estaban concentrados en esta, y claro Wade estaba esperando que el menor se metiera otra gomita en la boca, aunque este se encontraba flipando con la película, así que se dignó a verla esperando que terminara como su comida, aunque claro lo único que le quedaba eran las gomitas, las cuales abrió para comenzar a comerlas, y tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de que el menor lo miraba, si lo hubiera notado, tan solo si hubiera visto esa sonrisa maléfica en el rostro de Peter.

El castaño llamo bajito al mayor justo cuando dejaba una gomita entre sus dientes, se acercó justo cuando este le miro y le arrebato lentamente aquel dulce de entre sus dientes, logrando que el otro le mirara en Shock.

La película continuaba y ambos seguían con ese juego, aunque el mayor ahora más que nada las movía entre sus dientes llamándolo a continuar aquello, aunque en ningún minuto sus labios se tocaban y eso lo hiciera gruñir por dentro, pero claro el menor tampoco aguantaría demasiado sin poder besarlo así que más de una vez acercaba mucho más sus labios para que apenas y fuera un rose tentador entre ambos, y hubieran continuado con aquello si la bolsa no se hubiera acabado, quien no hubiera deseado en ese minuto el tener una bolsita infinita de gomitas.

La película había terminado y ambos salieron comentando lo que habían logrado ver de ella, nada más ni nada menos que cogidos de las manos llegaron al vehículo donde Peter saco ahora su bolsita de gomitas mostrándoselas al mayor el cual se carcajeo, lo había olvidado por completo, el castaño abrió el paquete para ofrecerle unas al otro y robarse, ahora con más libertad, besos apasionados, sintiendo como empezaban un desafío de lenguas al ver como una gomita no quería permanecer en la boca del otro, aunque claro Wade resulto ganador en aquella mini guerra.

—Delicioso — dijo mientras tomaba suavemente la cintura de Peter para besarlo nuevamente.

Su cita ya había terminado y ahora se encontraba manejando lo más lento posible para disfrutar esos últimos instantes juntos antes de llegar a los edificios de su pequeño, pero claro los edificios se hicieron presentes y él tuvo que detener su vehículo, para dejarlo ir

—gracias por la cita, la pase bien —

—yo creo que más que bien— sonrió Wade divertido

—Si… bueno… —Sonrió nervioso — nos vemos la siguiente vez — dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus departamentos

—Peter… —le hablo mientras el otro se giraba para verlo.

Wade lo tomo de su cintura para besarlo lentamente, siendo seguido inmediatamente. Peter rodeaba con sus manos el cuello del otro acercándose mucho más, dejándose llevar por aquel beso que estaba durando más de lo pensado pero claro nada es color de rosa, así que inevitablemente fueron interrumpidos.

—Peter… —

El menor miro detrás sonrojándose en el instante —tía May —

—Hijo… —miro al hombre que aun abrazaba a su sobrino —me presentas al caballero — dijo mirando entretenida a ambos hombres los cuales no se separaban

—Si…. —respondió mientras se soltaba del agarre del mayor — tía él es Wade Wilson —

—mucho gusto señorita… —dijo Wade mientras saludaba respetuosamente a la mujer mayor.

—un gusto señor Wilson —sonrió amable mientras miraba al hombre — quiere cenar con nosotros señor Wilson —

—muchas gracias, pero hoy cenare con mi hermano — contesto

—Entonces le dejare la invitación lista para una siguiente vez — replico mientras entraba en la recepción —Peter te espero arriba mientras preparo todo, adiós señor Wilson —dijo antes de desaparecer.

—Entonces nos vemos en una siguiente vez —pregunto Wade

—Claro nos vemos — respondió dándole un leve piquito, antes de ver desaparecer al mayor y el tuviera que subir a su departamento para cenar con su tía.

Wade no podía quitarse esa sonrisa de su cara y lamentablemente su hermano tendría que soportarla y eso hubiera pasado si tan solo en ese instante no hubiera ocurrido aquel accidente.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve se preparaba su desayuno tranquilamente, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, saliendo en la pantalla el nombre de Tony Stark, rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo aclararse la garganta y contestar —Buenos días señor Stark, ¿pensaba que no madrugaba?.

—Buenos días Steve, no, no soy muy madrugador los fines de semana, y creo que puedes decirme Tony, en vez de señor Stark… aunque tampoco es que me moleste.

—Muy bien, entonces, Tony —sonrió al pronunciar su nombre— ¿Quieres salir a algún lado?

—Bueno en realidad, te llamo para decirte que estoy llegando a tu edificio para desayunar juntos.

—espera…. Vienes hacia mi departamento —Observo el lugar detenidamente, el cual tenía unas cuantas cosas desparramadas y mal ubicadas —yo….

— ¿estas con alguien?

—NO… ¿Cuánto te falta para llegar? —pregunto nervioso.

—estoy ahí en 15 minutos.

—15 minutos… bien te espero entonces, estoy en el piso 3, habitación 10.

—Nos vemos fortachón —corto

Steve quedo mirando su celular por unos breves minutos antes de comenzar a correr para poder tener todo más limpio y ordenado, logro terminar aquello con varios minutos de sobra para después caminando nuevamente a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno, cuando percibió un pequeño detalle, aún estaba en pijama, aunque siendo sinceros solo estaba en bóxer y en definitiva no iba a recibir al otro hombre así. Rápidamente se dirigió a la ducha, para luego vestirse logro ponerse la pollera cuando la puerta sonó.

—Un segundo— Grito mientras luchaba con los pantalones, camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se arregló su cabello, del cual aún caían gotas, apenas verifico que todo estuviera en su lugar abrió—Hola… —

—Te ves bien Steve… —

—Pasa…. — le invito

Tony vestía unos Jeans negros junto con una zapatillas deportivas color rojo, arriba llevaba una musculosa color roja y un poleron negro, luciendo cómodo con su vestimenta —Traje unas donas —Menciono mientras mostraba el paquete que traía.

— ¿siempre desayunas eso? —

—nunca deben faltar donas en mi desayuno —

—lo comeremos después ya preparo algo mejor para tu salud —

—Disculpa —Dijo Tony haciendo una pose ofendido — yo gozo de una magnifica salud —

—Lo noto —soltó mientras lo guiaba a la cocina y donde se veía un pequeño humo negro

—Algo se te quema —

Steve corrió rápidamente hacia la sartén donde se veían unos huevos casi quemados, apago la llama y tomo el sartén por el mango, el cual estaba caliente y lo puso rápidamente en la lava vajilla, soltando una maldición por lo caliente que estaba.

— ¿estás bien? —Pregunto Tony mientras se acercaba al otro y tomaba sus manos rápidamente, para examinarla —están levemente irritadas, ¿tienes alguna pomada?

Steve lo miraba atentamente, junto con una sonrisa, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y el cual comenzaba a brillar nuevamente junto con su acompañante, levemente tomo las manos del otro, para acercarse lentamente y besarle lentamente.

Un beso suave y delicado, lento y necesitado, el cual duro solo unos breves instantes, pero el cual fue suficiente, se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, dejando que el brillo iluminara sus miradas. El trance fue breve pero perfecto.

—necesitas esa pomada Steve —

—voy por ella —dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente y después de unos breves minutos volvía con un pequeño tuvo en sus manos

—Déjame que te ayudo —ofreció mientras tomaba la pomada y la untaba suavemente en las manos del otro mientras soplaba suavemente sobre estas —estamos listos —

—Gracias —soltó Steve mientras se acercaba nuevamente para besarlo, por un breve instante —preparare el desayuno — Se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, mientras preparaba unos huevos junto con unos panckes, preparo un jugo de naranja junto con unos cafés, cuando estaba todo listo, le sirvió a su invitado para luego servirse el —provecho—

—Provecho—

El resto del día la pasaron conociéndose, discutiendo unas cuantas cosas, hasta que tocaron cierto tema que ocasionó una discusión en ambos.

—Es una estupidez Steve, simplemente es una estupidez —

—claro que no lo es Tony —

Rodo los ojos —claro que lo es, me estás diciendo, que sales con alguien y aun no terminas con él, Steve ere mi Soulmate— Dijo totalmente ofendido

—No he cortado con él porque no lo he visto en varios meses, Tony, acaso quieres que le llame y termine con él —

—pues si —Dijo Tony aunque en realidad pensaba en otra cosa

—Tony no soy esa clase de persona, no le terminare con el de esa forma, llegara en una semana y le diré todo —

—No creo que lo entiendas Steve, prácticamente estoy siendo el segundo plato desde el comienzo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —

—porque no era el momento ni el lugar —

— ¿tenías pensado decírmelo? —

—por algo te lo estoy diciendo ahora, Tony — Enmudeció, Tony no podía sentirse peor, se levantó del sillón, el lugar donde llevaban casi dos horas sentados, no era él y lo sabía el tema de encontrar a tu Alma Gemela era delicado y en ese instante se sentía traicionado y lo único que deseaba era salir de aquel lugar en ese instante.

Sin pensarlo antes y ante la atenta mirada de Steve salió del edificio para luego montarse en su deportivo y marcharse. Llevaba varias horas manejando llegando a una playa donde pasó gran parte del día solo para poner cada pensamiento y sentimientos en claro, para poder controlarse.

Aprovechando el lugar decidió caminar dejando su teléfono en el vehículo, no deseaba ser molestado, la noche había comenzado a caer y el decidido tomo nuevamente su vehículo para volver a su hogar, grande fue su sorpresa al revisar su móvil el cual estaba lleno de llamadas perdidas de Steve, pobre hombre de seguro estaba preocupado porque este no le contestaba, cambio el rumbo de su vehículo para dirigirse nuevamente al hogar del otro hombre y poder conversar.

Había llegado a la ciudad y los semáforos parecían estar a su favor, su móvil sonó haciendo que Tony lo mirara y lo tomara para contestar.

—Tony, ¿Dónde estás?, llevo llamándote desde que te fuiste, mira sé que esa noticia no te agrado, bueno creo que a nadie le agradaría una noticia de esa magnitud, pero te prometo que apenas llegue hablare con él y terminare con el pero por favor, vuelve para que hablemos esto tranquilamente —

—Voy de vuelta a tu departamento Steve —Soltó mordaz

— ¿Estas manejando?

—S… —justo en ese instante Tony freno bruscamente, logrando ver como un auto pasaba frente de él y el motociclista a su lado chocaban fuertemente —o por… Steve debo cortarte acaba de ocurrir un accidente y… —

— ¿un accidente?, Tony, ¿estás bien?, ¿Dónde estás? —

—ha cuatro cuadras de tu edificio hacia el norte —

—Voy de camino —ambos cortaron

Tony marco rápidamente al número de emergencia mientras se acercaba a ambos accidentados, apenas le contestaron informo lo ocurrido, recibiendo una respuesta de ayuda inmediata, se acercó al hombre del auto el cual parecía muerto, he intento sacarlo pero sin lograrlo, miro detrás de aquel vehículo logrando apreciar a dos pequeños, los cuales parecían noqueados, rápidamente busco una forma de sacarlos, vio una moto acercarse de lejos, notando que era su rubio.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? —

—después te cuento ayúdame a sacar a los niños de auto — Steve asintió

Entre los dos sacaron a ambos niños acomodándolos en el suelo, el rubio se acercó al conductor para intentar sacarlo mientras que Tony recordaba al motociclista y buscaba el cuerpo el cual estaba tirado e inconsciente en el suelo, el vehículo estaba aún lado totalmente destrozada por el impacto causado.

Se acercó para buscar el pulso del hombre encontrándolo en el acto lo acomodo cuidadosamente, notando con horror que el hombre tenía una pierna rota junto con un brazo, de las cuales ambas se veían los huesos, no quería imaginarse como estarían los demás huesos, por suerte traía casco porque estaba seguro que si no lo hubiera traído los sesos estarían esparcidos por el piso, y Tony no tenía mucho estomago para ver aquello.

La ambulancia llegaba junto con la policía atendiéndolos rápido, Tony conto lo ocurrido, miro a los niños y al padre de este, el cual Steve había logrado sacar, lamentablemente había fallecido luego de unos minutos por el enorme impacto que recibió, miro como los niños eran llevados al hospital para luego fijar la vista en el motociclista al cual ahora le quitaban el casco cuidadosamente, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

Su corazón se aceleró fuertemente, Steve que hace unos minutos le contaba aun oficial lo ocurrido lo sintió, esa era una de las cosas de encontrar a tu Alma Gemela empezabas a sentir cuando esta le ocurría algo, se acercó a Tony preocupado

—Tony ¿está todo bien? —preguntando mirándolo fijamente

—es… es Wade, Steve es Wade —

Steve lo miro sin entender, para luego fijar su vista en donde el peli negro miraba, viendo lo que a este le afligía — Mierda… Tony ve con el llamare a su familia e iré detrás de ti —

Tony le asintió se acercó rápidamente a la ambulancia y se fue junto a su amigo, Steve tuvo que llamar a su único familiar mientras tomaba y aseguraba el auto de Tony, antes de salir tras de este.


	9. Chapter 9

Ninguna sola llamada o mensaje durante más de 3 días, ni siquiera respondía que él había mandado, hasta sus compañeros de trabajo notaban a Peter intranquilo, su jefe igual de preocupado por el no sabiendo preguntar que ocurría.

Pero no solo era Peter el que parecía estresado según Bruce, Tony parecía cansado de igual manera que preocupado, eso lo estaba agotando de sobre manera tanto física como psicológicamente asi que decidido con terminar con todo aquello subió a ver a su amigo el cual parecía estar casi acostado en su mesa — ¿Ocurre algo malo —

—Bruce… —dijo mirándolo — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—tu cara de muerto viviente que vienes trayendo hace días —

—No traigo cara de nada —

—Tony… sabes que somos amigos, puedes contarme lo que sea —

El pelinegro se acomodó en su silla antes de empezar —Wade está hospitalizado, tuvo un accidente frente a mis ojos.

Empalideció — ¿está bien? —

—Está en terapia intensiva hace tres días —Suspiro

Tomo asiento también —después me dirás el hospital en donde se encuentra… —lo miro fijamente —pero eso no es todo, ¿cierto? —

—Encontré a mi Alma Gemela —

—OH!... eso es bueno, muy bueno, pero porque siento que no es así —

—No quiero seguir tocando más el tema—

— ¿tan feo es? —

—si supieras —

—Entonces… no es feo… que tiene tres tetas, o tiene un regalo entre sus piernas… esta chica —tanteo el terreno para su amigo, esforzándose para sacarle una sonrisa.

Tony rio ante esto —NO… por dios no, es un chico antes que nada —

—entonces que, tiene barba y cabello largo de princesa Disney… —

Volvió a reír —está bien ya cumpliste tu objetivo—

—casi lo cumplo, querido Sherlock, ahora tengo que ver que le ocurre a Peter

— ¿Peter?... por dios Peter —se levantó sobresaltado de su asiento — él no sabe lo que le ocurrió a Wade—

— ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? —

—porque mi querido Watson, Peter y Wade son Soulmates —

Bruce callo por unos breves instantes — ¿Cómo se lo diremos?—

—ni puta idea… pero acompáñame —

Ambos bajaron hacia el piso donde se encontraba el chico y antes de hablarle le hicieron que tomara asiento.

—ambos me están preocupando, ¿hice algo mal?, he tenido cuidado en todo lo que he hecho, ¿me van a despedir? —pregunto el chico mucho más tranquilo

—Tranquilo Peter no has hecho nada mal, pero estos días te he notado extraño—

Tony le interrumpió —es por Wade —

Peter le miro y asintió

—Peter, quiero que estés tranquilo cuando te de esta noticia —

Peter tembló ante eso y su mente empezó a trabajar, sacando conclusiones devastadoras y mirando a ambos hombres con los ojos llenos de pánico

Bruce reacciono y se acercó—Peter tranquilo, respira—

Cuando el chico logro calmarse, Tony lo miro —Wade tuvo un accidente y ha estado hospitalizado durante tres días —

Peter se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, asustando a ambos adultos, empezando a buscar sus cosas e ir a ver al mayor, pero fue detenido por ambos adultos, mientras este forcejeaba

Bruce mientras le sostenía le hablo —Peter cálmate, iremos a verlo, pero primero tranquilízate —

—Necesito ir a verlo ahora, tengo que ver que este bien, por favor dejarme ir a verlo —

—Niño es mejor que te calmes ya te llevare yo, pero cálmate, está bien… —Tony lo sostuvo firmemente hasta que sintió que este se calmaba un poco y le asintió —Escúchame, prepara tus cosas, Bruce ¿nos acompañas? —Bruce asintió — los veo a ambos abajo tendré mi auto listo.

Apenas soltaron a Peter, se separaron y fueron a buscar sus cosa Tony estaba ya listo esperando a los otros dos, los cuales solo demoraron quince minutos, subieron al deportivo y en el trayecto nadie hablo, y apenas el hospital se hiso visible Peter se preparó, no alcanzaron ni a estacionar cuando el menor casi salto y corrió a recepción, donde resbalo al llegar, pregunto tan rápido que la enfermera dudo en decirle la verdad, aun así Peter la convenció con aquellos ojos de cachorro, y apenas se dio volvió a correr hacia la habitación.

El corazón le latía fuertemente y lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, quería entrar y tocarlo, pero esas máquinas que estaban conectado a él, dudaba de ahora mismo de si eso fuera hacerle algún bien.

— ¿Quién eres niño? —le pregunto un hombre un tanto bajo, mirándolo furiosamente a los ojos, intimidándolo —es mejor que te largues

Pero Peter no era de los que se intimidaran tan fácilmente —NO

— ¿no?...

—vine a verlo a él, ¿señor?....

—soy logan… niño…. Mi nombre es logan Wilson

— ¿logan?....

—es el hermano de Wade, Peter —Dijo Tony llegando al trote con Bruce a su lado — por cierto no debiste haber salido así del auto ni siquiera habíamos estacionado —

—Stark, Banner—

— ¿Qué tal está Wade, logan? —pregunto Banner

—estable, aun no despierta, ¿quién es el crio? —

—No soy un crio, tengo 28 años —

—Pues pareces de 18—

—ventaja, así no pareceré mas anciano cuando cumpla cuarenta

Tony rio divertido ante la situación —Logan, te presento a tu futuro cuñado

Ante esa respuesta logan frunció el rostro y Peter enrojeció — ¿cuñado? —

—es la pareja de Wade, ya sabes su Soulmate

—todavía no somos pareja, solo hemos tenido una cita. —

Los tres adultos le sonrieron divertidos por aquella situación, mientras que Peter enrojecía fuertemente, Logan entro por la puerta corredora junto con los tres detrás de él.

—Solo podemos estar por una dos horas aquí, reglamento del lugar —conto Logan

Peter suspiro mirando al mayo preocupado, con las ganas de llorar nuevamente

Tony poso su mano en el hombro del menor —te dejaremos solo con el —el otro asintió mientras escuchaba como estos salían al pasillo.

Con cuidado se acercó y con cuidado tomo la mano del otro notando como sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer — Lo siento tanto… —hipo — en verdad lo siento Wade… —lloraba sin parar —yo pensé tantas cosas, nunca en esta opción… — comenzó a temblar — no quería pensar en esto, tal vez el que me ignoraras o que te olvidaras de mi hubiera sido mucho mejor que esto….—sorbió sus mocos — pero por favor… por favor Wade no me dejes de esta forma… el que te haya encontrado justo ahora como mi pareja… me hace feliz nunca pensé que la encontraría… nunca se me cruzo… por favor… yo ya no sabría que hacer sin ti…. Wade… —

—Peter…. —


	10. Chapter 10

Peter tembló violentamente y cerró sus ojos en el instante, pensando que había imaginado aquella voz, pero al sentir como le apretaban la mano, busco de inmediato el rostro del otro, el cual le sonreía forzadamente.

—Hola Baby boy — dijo apenas

Hipo fuertemente, mientras una leve risa salía de su boca y las lágrimas le inundaban mucho más, sintiendo como el corazón le latía fuertemente de felicidad —Hola Wade —

Los tres Hombres que estaban afuera se dieron cuenta de la escena que ocurría dentro del cuarto.

Peter Hipo —creo que debo llamar a una enfermera para que te vea —intento decir mientras buscaba la maquina sin soltar aquella mano que le apretaba suavemente intentando transmitirle algo de calma.

—Peter…—le llamo —me puedes mirar —pidió

El castaño enmudeció pero asintió, apenas le miro sintió como su corazón se volvía a romper —Fue mi culpa —

—No… Cariño —apretó más su agarre para que no escapara — Tú no tienes la culpa de esto, por favor no te culpes… —se detuvo para respirar, le rompía el corazón de igual manera ver a su niño tan destrozado por su culpa, lo único que deseaba en ese minuto era abrazarlo y besarlo, acurrucarlo en sus brazos para que se sintiera protegido, Peter se mordió el labio y se acercó para besarle, siendo abrazado en ese instante —no te culpes por favor cariño, no quiero eso para ti, prométeme que no lo harás —el menor asintió mientras seguía siendo abrazado.

La enfermera entro junto con el médico, obligando a la pareja se separara, aun así sus manos quedaron entrelazadas, mientras el otro era revisado, Logan había entrado al cuarto, mientras que los otros dos se habían retirado, el medico hablo.

—Señor Wilson sus signos vitales están completamente estables, el accidente provoco que tanto como su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo se quebrara, tuvimos que darle una operación de emergencia para reubicarlos, tendrá que quedarse aquí por un mes hasta que sepamos que todo marchar bien, también sufrió un leve derramamiento interno que logramos controlar a tiempo. —miro esta vez a Logan —Como le acabo de decir a su hermano Señor Logan tendrá que quedarse por un mes pero le mantendremos en terapia intensiva por 15 días mas, para asegurarnos que todo estará bien, después de eso —se retiró del lugar dejando a los tres hombres solos

—Lamento la molestia —hablo la enfermera —pero el joven debe registrarse en la lista de invitados, ¿claro si el señor logan lo permite? — Dijo la mujer mirando al menor algo molesta

Logan gruño —Firmare los papeles —se acercó a la mujer quien se sintió amenazada ante la presencia del otro, pero la esquivo —Necesito tu carnet niño — Peter salió de su trance para poder entregarle aquel documento sin chistar, apenas lo tuvo en sus manos tanto enfermera como el salieron del cuarto.

– ¿Te quedas…?–

—Hasta que la hora de visita termine — le sonrió

Una semana había pasado desde aquella visita en el hospital, Donde Peter, con permiso de ambos jefes, se escapaba para visitar a Wade, el cual le recibía encantado, Mientras que Tony no la pasaba nada bien, a pesar de que habían quedado de que conversarían aquella discusión con su rubio, no lo habían hecho y no es como si el otro no le llamara ni le mensajera, es que él no quería verlo, no por el momento.

Claro que no se esperó que la puerta de su oficina se abriera de golpe dejando ver a un Steve totalmente sudado, agitado y cansado; tampoco se esperó que este le tomara de la cintura y lo pusiera en su hombro como un saco de papas.

— ¿Rogers? —Le llamo sin recibir respuestas —Steve… ¡STEVEN! — Grito cuando terminaron su trayecto y fue metido bruscamente en una camioneta — ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Me pasa —Gruño haciendo temblar al pelinegro — que me he intentado comunicar contigo desde hace una semana, para que conversemos las cosas y no contestas, mi paciencia se acabó y ahora mismo nos vamos a ver a Bucky para hablar los tres sobre esto.

Tony palideció, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, lo llevarían a ver al otro, en ese instantes, acaso el grandote se le había cortado algún circuito, miro hacia afuera del vehículo preguntándose si podría escapar, aunque en ese instante podía ver el mar y lo hacía pensar en donde demonios estaba y cuánto tiempo se habría quedado callado.

—Detén el auto —pidió bajo, siendo ignorado —Steve detén el auto, por favor — el otro le miro por el retrovisor, manejo un poco más logrando un lugar tranquilo y vacío para conversar, apenas se detuvo empezó —primero no puedes llegar a mi oficina a las seis de la tarde y secuestrarme así como así —

—Aun así lo hice y nadie me detuvo — interrumpió y le sonrió.

—tampoco me puedes obligar el ir a ver a tu —dudo —actual pareja —

—tú me estas obligando a esto, Tony —

—Está bien, lo siento, es mi culpa por no querer hablarlo —rezongo

—Lamento el haberte secuestrado — le miro —también me alegra el escuchar una disculpa tuya

—no juegues con mi paciencia grandote

—Lo siento —Rio

El castaño suspiro nuevamente derrotado, para rascarse la cabeza —Eres demasiado astuto para mi Steve, sabes muy bien que hacer para ponerme contra las cuerdas—

—créeme Tony, no son precisamente las cuerdas, donde te quiero tener —

Enrojeció de golpe, vamos que eso no se lo esperaba para nada, se mordió el labio inferior repentinamente excitado y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a besarlo, vamos que lo mejor de las discusiones eran las reconciliaciones.

Siendo correspondido en el acto, como pudo el menor se sentó sobre el rubio, mientras el beso subía de tono, mientras sus manos crispaban y cosquillaban por querer tocar más piel.

Steve rápidamente quito la chaqueta de ese traje que traía puesto el menor y rompió los botones de la camisa sin darse cuenta, sin la parte de arriba empezó a tocar y besar cada trozo de piel descubierta escuchando los suspiros, cuales lo animaban más a seguir con su trabajo, sin pensarlo demasiado sus manos bajaron a ese trasero que lo traía loco desde el comienzo, el cual toco sobre los pantalones y gruño al no sentir piel, desabrocho los pantalones lentamente, mientras su boca era succionada por el otro sin reparo en nada.

Tuvo que detenerse unos minutos al sentir como el menor le intentaba quitar esa jodida pollera sin mangas, la cual en ese instante le estorbaba, logro quitársela tan rápido, para luego seguir devorándose en besos, tocando sus ahora torsos desnudos, sin saber cuánto tiempo les tomaría para poder quitarse los pantalones y continuar aquello.

Tony reacciono rápidamente al sentir la presión en ambas pantalones, separándose lentamente de los labios del otro para poder acomodarse, siendo observado atentamente por su pareja, le sonrió socarronamente, antes de dirigirse a los pantalones del otro y abrirle la cremallera lentamente, paso su lengua tal cual felino sobre la ropa interior que ahora se dejaba ver, mientras el rubio se estremecía, sin esperar saco el miembro de su prisión, se relamió los labios antes de comenzar hacer lo que tenía planeado, si ese pedazo de carne entraría en él, primero preferiría prepararlo.

Comenzó dándole besos y lamidas, escuchando como Steve gruñía levemente por aquello, mientras que el castaño lentamente empezaba a meter el miembro en su boca, intentando acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

Mientras Steve intentaba poner todo su auto control para no embestir la boca del castaño, el cual ahora había aumentado su velocidad haciéndole la mejor felación de la que se podía imaginar. Sin poder evitarlo más empezó a embestir, sintiendo como la garganta de Tony temblaba ante la brusquedad de su acto.

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar en ese instante, lo detuvo, no quería acabar dentro de la boca de su pareja, no en ese momento y en ese lugar. Acerco nuevamente sus bocas para besarse con gula y pasión, mientras Tony quitaba sus pantalones con ayuda del rubio, dejando a la vista su miembro tan duro y erecto como el de su compañero, posicionándose nuevamente sobre el otro.

—Mierda, no tengo lubricante, tal vez… podríamos….

—No soy una jodida mujer Rogers y no lo dejaremos hasta llegar a tu departamento o el mío, o me follas ahora mismo me oíste, ahora —soltó un tanto enojado mientras volvía a besar al hombre quien lo miraba maravillado.

Posiciono su miembro en la entrada de su castaño, antes de empezar a entrar lentamente, sintiendo como este se estremecía y maldecía por el dolor —lo siento, lo siento…. Solo aguanta un poco más —Instintivamente abrazo firmemente al cuerpo más pequeño, besándole dulcemente y quitándole las lágrimas, mientras seguía entrando y cuando por fin estuvo enteramente dentro de él, escucho un leve suspiro.

No se movió ni un poco mientras ambos ahora se besaban con pasión, esperando a que Tony se acostumbrara, aunque eso hiciera que sus pelotas explotaran. Claro eso pensaba Steve que ocurriría hasta que sintió como el otro movía sus caderas levemente.

Así comenzó todo sus penetraciones eran lentas y profundas al comienzo para luego ir yendo, por órdenes de Tony, mas rápidas e igual de profundas, ambos gemían extasiados y el rubio sin quedarse a tras sintiendo que pronto acabaría empezó a masturbar el otro miembro del cual salían gotitas de semen. Steve se sentía en el cielo, escuchando como el castaño gemía su nombre y lo besaba sin detenerse, mientras que el gruñía, lamia, besaba, masturbaba y penetraba, podría acabarse el mundo en ese instante y a él no le importaría, no si Tony estaba en ese instante con el.

Tony se vino junto con el manchando ambos torsos con su semen, mientras que el rubio llenaba el interior del otro. Lentamente se fueron separando sin dejar de besarse.

—Steve —le llamo —eso fue

— ¿increíble? —contesto mientras levantaba una ceja y le sonreía

—hubiera sido mejor en una cama, en tu cama o en la mía, en vez de la camioneta, pero no me quejo

Rio —te das cuenta que todo lo que acaba de ocurrir es tu culpa

Le miro contrariado — ¿mi culpa? —El rubio asintió divertido —asumo toda la culpa —respondió divertido, para luego cambiar su semblante a preocupado —sé que íbamos a ver tu Ex futura pareja, pero, porque mejor no nos vamos a casa a descansar, tal vez ir por una segunda ronda —Sonrió pícaro

Steve lo miro y sonrió de igual modo —ponte los pantalones de nuevo Stark porque apenas lleguemos a mi departamento, desaparecerán.

Ambos se pusieron rápidamente su ropa antes de emprender nuevamente su camino hacia la ciudad y seguir con su discusión/reconciliación.


	11. Chapter 11

Tuvo que pasar un mes y medio antes de que dejaran a Wade salir del hospital, ya que se habían complicado un poco las cosas, aunque no podía evitar admitir que se la paso de maravilla siendo visitado por su Baby boy y al tener una que otra cita improvisada en aquel lugar, hasta en una ocasión Peter llevo a su tía la cual le lleno de mimos.

Pero claro todo eso se tendría que terminar ya que su hermano lo venía a buscar para llevarlo a casa, donde lo atendería junto con su mujer, pero claro el no deseaba eso, ahora lo que más quería era darse un baño pero en su departamento.

—deja poner esa cara Wade, no te llevare a mi casa, feliz —gruño logan mientras empujaba a su hermana en la silla que le dieron para llevarlo a su camioneta.

Mientras que el rubio miraba a su hermano con los ojos abierto —No…. ¿y eso?—

— ¿y eso?... —le miro enfadado— juegas conmigo Wade… has estado tres malditos días alegando que solo quieres ir a tu departamento, pues bien te llevare ahí a que te mueras de hambre —le refunfuño.

—hablas enserio… dejaras que me muera de hambre en mi casa —

—Wade no me tientes, porque te juro que pateare tu trasero, aunque estés con yesos, puestos — Sentencio

Sonrió ampliamente —estaré bien, te lo aseguro. —

Apenas se subieron ambos al vehículo Wade tomo su celular, apenas marco y contestaron este grito—¡¡PETER AYUDAME ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO!! —

Logan salto en su asiento mientras asesinaba a su hermano con la mirada —NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS AL CHICO. —

—PETER, CARIÑO VEN A SALVARME…. —

**—Wade… ¿estás bien?, ¿ese fue logan? —**

Logan estiro su mano quitándole el teléfono a su hermano —Chico… no le hagas caso… … … lo llevo a su departamento… … estoy manejando… … ya sé que me pueden dejar una maldita multa… … … …. No te disculpes…. Fue el imbécil de Wade que se le ocurren hacer estas cosas… … NO LE SIGAS EL JUEGO, NO LO HE SECUESTRADO…. Olvídalo —Corto la llamada tirándole el celular a su hermano.

Mientras que Wade intentaba no reírse de aquella situación, recibiendo en su celular un mensaje, luego de unos breves minutos

**_“Dile a Logan que lo siento, no pude evitar seguirte la broma”_ **

**_“no pasa nada cariño, Dime ¿iras a cuidarme a mi casa?”_ **

**_“… no sé qué piensas Wilson, pero no soy tu ama de llaves para ir a cuidarte”_ **

**_“pero Peter, Bebe, te necesito conmigo para poder sanar más rápido, ven a cuidarme_ ** **_L”_ **

**_“… …. … … … … … … … … Vale iré a cuidarte”_ **

**_“¿con el traje de enfermera? :D”_ **

**_“No te pases Wade ¬_¬”_ **

**_“pero yo quiero traje de enfermera_ ** **_L”_ **

**_“no iré con un jodido traje de enfermera Wilson, confórmate con que iré a quedarme a tu casa para cuidarte”_ **

**_“O_O te quedaras a dormir…. En mi departamento… o baby boy no sabía que estabas tan ansioso”_ **

**_“Wade no digas idioteces, voy a cuidarte nada más y dormiré en tu sillón, espero que tengas un sillón”_ **

**_“No dormirás en mi sillón, MI CAMA es bastante grande podemos dormir juntos y bien pegados”_ **

**_“Wade si sigues por ese camino te cuidaras solo y dejare que logan te lleve con el”_ **

**_“NOOOOOOOO, PETER NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVE AL INFIERNO”_ **

**_“_ ** **_EXAGERADO… ENVIAME TU DIRECCION PARA IR A VERTE.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_INMEDIATAMENTE…..”_ **

**_“Nos vemos en unas horas, tengo que volver al trabajo”_ **

**_“¿estas contestando mensajes mientras trabajas?, que rebelde te has puesto Peter”_ **

**_“Adiós Wade”_ **

**_“¿y mi beso de despedida?”_ **

**_“¬_¬ … … <3 ;3 “_ **

—Ese niño te trae loco —

—No alegues, tu andabas igual con Ororo en la universidad —le respondió mientras guardaba su celular y veía que su hermano estacionaba en su edificio

—No estoy alegando —Gruño —vamos bájate rápido y tomemos el maldito ascensor para dejarte tirado en tu departamento. —

—Logan no te enojes, sabes que me amas aun asi — Dijo mientras veía que su hermano le abría la puerta, aprovecho para acercar su brazo y besarle la nuca, haciendo que en el momento que lo tomara para llevarlo a la silla lo tirara al suela —Que era broma… no entiendo cómo eres mi hermano y me tratas así — estiro su mano para ser levantado —ayudita aquí por favor

Volvió a gruñir para tomar nuevamente a su hermano y sentarlo en la silla, luego llevarlo al ascensor

—porque no buscamos otra silla de estas y jugamos a las carreras —Logan rodo los ojos

—No seas infantil — Contesto mientras empujaba la silla y lo dejaba dentro del hogar.

—te apuesto que Tony me acompañaría o Peter. —

Dejo el bolso del otro en la recamara y a Wade en el sillón —compórtate mientras no estoy, sé que el chico vendrá a cuidarte, compórtate —dijo por ultimo antes de irse.

Se quedó unos minutos observando por donde su hermano se fue, para luego encender la televisión, ahí estuvo sentado por las siguientes dos horas, hasta que la puerta sonó, le costaba conducir con una mano aquella silla, por lo que cuando empujo se fue directo hacia la puerta donde se dio directo en la cara.

—Wade… ¿estás bien? —se oyó la voz de Peter al otro lado de la puerta.

—si… Dame un minuto —contesto mientras tocaba su nariz y abría la puerta a su pareja —Bienvenido—

Peter le sonrió y beso sus labios rápidamente —El señor Stark —

—Tony… —Interrumpió —Recuerda que te dejo decirle Tony —

Rodo los ojos —Tony, Steve y Bruce te mandaron saludos, también me dieron varios días libres.

— ¿te dieron vacaciones?, ¿o pediste vacaciones para cuidarme? —Pregunto mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro.

El menor se sonrojo y respondió sin mirarlo a la cara —yo no he dicho eso, ahora dime donde está la cocina para prepararte algo, esa comida del hospital era un asco. —

Wade le sonrió y lo dirigió hacia su cocina.

Durante el resto del día Wade y Peter se la pasaron riendo y comiendo, comiendo esa deliciosa carne al jugo que el rubio alago más de veinte veces, haciendo sonrojar al chico. Pero cuando llego la noche el menor enrojeció no sabiendo donde dormiría.

—Quedamos en que dormirías conmigo, en mi cuarto.

—No quedamos en nada.

—Vamos Peter, no seas así, apenas y me puedo mover y lo sabes, no te hare nada

—sé que no me harás nada.

—Bien entonces terminemos esta estúpida discusión y vamos a dormir —Corto esa pequeña discusión mientras era seguido por su pareja junto con su bolso a su cuarto —ese es el baño —apunta a una puerta a su derecha — te puedes cambiar ahí tranquilo yo haré lo mismo, así veras que no soy tan inútil.

—Nunca he dicho que seas inútil —respondió, mientras entraba al baño a cambiarse.

Pasaron tan solo 10 minutos cuando el castaño salió del baño con sus dientes ya cepillados y llevando su pijama puesto, el cual consistía en unos pantalones de Hello Kitty y una pollera con una frase divertida en esta.

— ¿Hello Kitty? —

—No molestes Wade —sentencio el chico enojado

— ¿porque estás enojado? —pregunto divertido

—porque había empacado otro pijama y sé que Gwen metió este para molestarme, me veo ridículo. —

—Te ves adorable —Se acercó a besarlo

— ¿Por qué solo llevas bóxer?— fijo su mirada en el cuerpo de su novio —Ponte tu ropa…. — dijo mientras se sonrojaba

—Necesitaba el baño, lo siento, por cierto Peter… —espero a que el chico lo mirara aun sonrojado —la mayoría de las veces duermo solo en bóxer, ve acostumbrándote — le guiño un ojo mientras reía y entraba en el baño, cerrando la puerta.

Peter mientras intentaba calmar sus acaloradas mejillas y pensaba en cómo había llegado a eso, sería terrible aguantar a su novio si seguían con esa clase de juego, por su salud y seguridad era mejor irse, pero no lo haría.


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras tanto Steve estaba algo aterrado, habían pasado todo un mes y medio, y todavía no hablaba con su ex pareja, la cual debería estar por llegar en cualquier minuto a su departamento, así que, ahí estaba intentando calmar todas sus ideas y sentimientos, escucho como la puerta era tocada y antes de abrirla respiro hondo y dejo entrar a la persona.

—Steve tenemos que hablar… —James había entrado sin saludar a su departamento ajetreado.

El otro cerró la puerta y siguió al peli negro hasta el living donde el otro estaba sacándose la chaqueta y dejando el maletín a un lado, algo que a él no le extraño, si no más su actitud nerviosa que traía encima.

—Bucky… ¿ocurre algo malo? —

—Te he estado engañando —soltó sin más haciendo que el rubio se congelara —Lo he hecho desde hace dos meses y medio.

— ¿Qué?... espera —levanto su mano deteniendo cualquier palabra del hombre frente a él y respiro hondo sintiendo como la ira se iba de su cuerpo y soltando su verdad también —yo lo he estado haciendo desde hace dos meses.

Ambos se miraron totalmente estupefactos para luego estallar ambos en risas, dejando de ese modo salir toda aquella tensión que se había acumulado en ambos. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro en los sillones ahora con botellas de cervezas en ambas manos.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos nuestra relación? — Bucky empezó

—Empezamos en la Universidad, para quitarnos de encima a los acosadores.

—Era una mierda… al principio fue tan extraño para ambos pero nunca la terminamos.

—lo dejamos como costumbre.

—Se llama Natasha la conocí mientras viajaba, resulta que es mi Soulmate.

—Bucky… —bebió de su cerveza y le miro —cuando empezamos nuestra relación, habíamos quedado que si alguno encontraba a su Soulmate lo dejaríamos ir… nunca fuimos más que amigos desde la infancia

—Que se apoyaron en todo —bebió también —entonces… ¿quién es ella?

—Es un el —James levanto una ceja dando entender su sorpresa — Y también es mi Soulmate

—Bien eso no me lo esperaba pero…. felicidades —ambos brindaron

— ¿Estamos en paz?

—Estamos en paz

Se escucharon las llaves abriendo la puerta, haciendo que ambos callaran, Steve se asomó para ver a Tony entrar con bolsas de comida

—Rogers traje Pizza

Bucky ladeo una sonrisa divertida y antes de que Steve se lo impidiera se acercó al pelinegro y lo acorralo, logrando que Tony se sintiera levemente intimidado

—Así que… —hablo amenazante —Tu eres Tony

Tony le miro de arriba abajo empujando con bastante fuerza a James quien lo miro sorprendido, para luego ver como este se cruzaba sus brazos desafiándolo —Anthony Stark para ti —sentenció —tu eres.

—James Barnes… la pareja de Steve

Tony se sorprendió congelándose en su lugar, para luego mirarle fastidiado — ¿Eso significa algo?

—Disculpa — Bucky se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud.

Ahí fue cuando Steve decidió intervenir —Tony… —le llamo haciendo que este bajara la guardia —pensé que vendrías más tarde

—Quería sorprenderte —miro nuevamente a ambos hombres —pero creo que es mejor que me valla —dijo dejando las bolsas y yendo hacia la puerta

—No es necesario —james le hablo —quería bromear contigo —se acercó a él para guiarlo donde el rubio y sentarlo en el sillón —pero mira que fiera te agarraste Steve 

Tony se sintió confundido —no entiendo nada me pueden explicar que pasa

Steve iba hablar pero Bucky le interrumpió —terminamos

El rubio le miro molesto —déjame explicarte Tony —tomo asiento nuevamente —Más que una relación en todas sus palabras era algo más formal para evitarnos problemas

—Pero aun así habíamos quedado que si en algún momento aparecía el Soulmate del otro lo dejaríamos libre —termino James

El pelinegro los miro estupefacto para luego soltar — ¡Y NO PUDISTE HABERME DICHO ESO HACES DOS MESES ATRÁS JODIDO IDIOTA! —Grito dejando a los otros dos estupefactos

— ¿No se lo habías mencionado?

—No he tenido la oportunidad

—DOS MESES STEVE, TUVISTE DOS MESES PARA DECIRMELO, NO SABES LAS DE COSAS QUE SE PASABAN POR MI CABEZA —Se levantó exaltado de la silla, para luego salir del lugar dando un portazo.

Ambos miraron hacia donde el otro se había ido — ¿No deberías seguirlo?

—espera….

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a un Tony enfadado, el cual se puso frente a Steve, el rubio le sonrió arrepentido —lamento no habértelo dicho antes

—Me debes una Rogers —suspiro rendido ante los ojos del rubio, miro a James —lamento

—No digas nada fue mi culpa, ya sabes quería asustarte un poco —se acercó y estiro su mano para saludarle formalmente —déjame empezar de nuevo James Barnes, Mejor amigo y Ex pareja de Steve

Tony saco su sonrisa de un millón de dolores y estrecho gustoso la mano del otro —Anthony Stark, Pareja y Soulmate de Steve

Después de haber terminado aquel incómodo y corto momento se dedicaron a conversar, logrando saber un poco de la Soulmate de Bucky y logrando saber el cómo es que Steve y Tony se habían logrado conocer, ya estaba por anochecer y el pelinegro más alto se fue dejando a la pareja solos.

—Pediré comida china, ya que nos comimos la pizza

—Seré sincero pensé que sería más terrible el conocer a tu ex, pero fue divertido —se acercó al Rubio que estaba llamando desde la cocina para poderle besar —pero ahora que James se fue podríamos aprovechar la noche no crees —tomo el teléfono para cortar la llamada y verle con aquellos ojos chocolates, los cuales estaban llenos de deseo

Steve se relamió los labios maravillado, no habían parado de hacer el amor desde aquella vez en la playa, por esa misma razón ambos habían aprendido a cuidar bien donde dejaban sus marcas para que el público no las notara, aunque claro habían veces que no las podían esconder y más de una vez escucharon risas de sus compañeros lo cual no les importaba ni un poco, si podían amarse salvajemente lo harían, acercó sus labios para besarlo pero Tony retrocedió

—no creas que lo tendrás simple, vas a tener que ganártelo esta vez

El rubio sonrió depredadoramente para tomar al pelinegro de su cintura bruscamente y pegarlo a su cuerpo, si en definitiva amaba cuando su pareja le desafiaba —Ganármelo —gruño sensualmente, logrando que las piernas del otro temblaran, junto sus frentes, sintiendo como sus respiraciones y corazones se acompasaban —creo que ya me lo gane — y le beso hambriento de sentirlo, logrando que le siguieran de la misma forma.

Si Tony hubiera tenido alguna queja no pudo decirla, porque lo sabía, con Steve el siempre perdería contra aquellos ojos azules que le consumían hasta el alma y esos labios que lo llevaban hasta el mismo infierno y ese cuerpo que lo hacía tocar el cielo.


	13. Chapter 13

Wade ya no lo podía soportar, estaba viviendo una tortura desde hace más de cuatro meses y todo aquello había comenzado desde que Peter comenzó a vivir con él, el primer mes fue el más tranquilo de todos el cual solo se basaron en sonrisas, caricias y besos, pero apenas llegaron al segundo mes y le quitaron todo lo del brazo, el cual tenía por completo recuperado, todo cambio.

Peter había vuelto a trabajar ya que el rubio podía hacer más cosas por sí solo, aun así volvía cada día para quedarse con él, pero ese no era el problema, sino que cada fin de semana su chico se paseara solo con sus polleras por la casa, la cual le cubrían sus tan bien formadas nalgas y le dejaban a la vista esas piernas tan bien esculpidas.

Pero no era solo eso al tercer mes los besos se habían vueltos más apasionados y desatados, no habían podido hacer nada porque la cosa en su pierna les estorbaba siempre, así que ambos terminaban frustrados, claro que el sabia calmar las cosas haciéndole reír.

Cuando llego el cuarto mes Wade había ido feliz al hospital al que le sacaran LA MALDITA COSA, como le decía Peter cada que se frustraba, pero le mandaron de vuelta a casa a la hora, tenía que quedarse con ella un mes más y grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a su hogar, su niño lo esperaba con un Baby Doll negro, el cual se le ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo , se le acercó lentamente contoneando sus caderas totalmente listo y dispuesto, pero claro todo se fue al carajo cuando vio que la COSA DEL DEMONIO le cubría todavía toda la pierna a su novio, así que frustrado nuevamente se hecho en el sillón donde el rubio le contemplo y sugirió

—podríamos hacernos una manual

Peter rio ante la ocurrencia de su novio, aun así, no se negó

Cuando llego por fin el quinto mes y la cosa desapareció el rubio no pudo evitar celebrarlo manejando rápidamente hacia su departamento, donde se dedicó a decorar, ya tenía todo listo cuando Peter llego, apenas le vio se lanzó a abrasarlo y besarlo

El pequeño chico no entendía que sucedía así se separó lentamente y pregunto con una sonrisa — ¿ocurrió algo bueno?

—Ocurrió algo realmente bueno —le beso —tenemos que celebrar, encargue comida mexicana y también la saga de el señor de los anillos

Peter solo rio ante lo raro de su pareja y le siguió la tarde la pasaron comiendo y viendo las películas hasta que callo la noche y todo comenzó nuevamente.

Los besos candentes y los toqueteos no se dieron a esperar, El castaño estaba ya sin su pollera gimiendo por los besos y lamidas que le daba el otro junto con alguna que otra mordida, pero claro no podían seguir con aquello en el sillón; así que Wade se separó de el para cargarlo hasta su cuarto sin dejar de besarlo.

Lo recostó delicadamente en la cama para luego quitarse el esa maldita camisa que en ese instante sobraba, volvió a besarle fogosamente para luego morder sus pezones y lamerlos, bajando lentamente hasta el ombligo de su chico y quedarse ahí unos minutos lamiendo y mordiendo, desabrocho los pantalones para dejar libre el miembro y comenzar con aquella felación.

Peter gimió en alto cuando sintió aquella primera lamida, sintiéndose abrumado por cada toque, mordida y lamida, no podía controlar los gemidos que salían del tampoco el temblor invasor, el orgasmo estaba por llegar y llamo más de una vez a su pareja la cual no paraba con aquel trabajo que le estaba realizando con mucho placer.

Cuando el clímax del castaño llego Wade se separó de el para arrancarle los pantalones y también los de él, se posiciono nuevamente abriendo las piernas del otro, para luego tomar una y morder tanto dentro como fuera de ellas, sintiendo como un temblor se apoderaba de su niño, se acercó nuevamente para besarlo.

—Wade —le llamo al terminar aquel beso

— ¿quieres que continúe? —pregunto con voz ronca

—no preguntes idioteces

Rio mirándole directo a los ojos sintiendo como nuevamente sus almas se conectaban, le beso nuevamente, contemplo brevemente al chico para luego tomar las piernas y colocarlas sobre sus hombros y proceder a dilatar el ano de su pareja con la lengua.

Peter grito al sentir aquello y sus manos buscaron algún lugar para sostenerse de todo aquello, temblaba a cada lamida e introducción, sintiendo como todo aquello le noqueaba. Cuando Wade termino con aquello se preparó para lo que venía en ese momento, escupió sobre su miembro y se acomodó, junto sus frentes cuando lentamente empezó a entrar en el cuerpo del menor.

Lagrimas resbalaban de los ojos del castaño por aquella intromisión, sintiendo como eran quitados por besos y lamidas —aguanta solo un poco — Peter le miro directo a los ojos encontrándose con los otros no pudo evitar besarlo y abrazarlo clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, intentando de alguna manera apaciguar su dolor, estuvieron quietos unos breves minutos hasta que Peter comenzó a asentir para que aquello comenzara.

Lentos fueron sus primero movimientos de cadera para que su pequeño se acostumbrara gruñendo y oyendo en algún minuto los gemidos por mas, su nombre presente junto con los que pronunciaba el, las declaraciones de amor y enlace ya estaban casi completos, bajo la velocidad de todo aquello cuando sintió como todo aquello estaba por llegar a su fin para hacerlo más placentero para los dos, dejo que el menor llegara primero al clímax por segunda vez, para después el seguirle después de unas lentas penetraciones.

Salió lentamente de el para cubrir el cuerpo de ambos con las sabanas, Peter se acercó para abrasarle y acurrucarse en su pecho, mientras que el rubio le besaba la coronilla y le acariciaba suavemente con círculos su espalda desnuda.

Cuando la mañana siguiente por fin llego Peter decidió comenzar con todo aquello con buen humor el segundo Round comenzó, por aquello el castaño ese día llego algo atrasado al trabajo.

— ¿Peter estas bien? —Bruce le miro intentando saber que le ocurría al chico

—de maravilla… lamento llegar tarde

—no te preocupes

A pesar de lo que había dicho Bruce no pudo evitar sentir que el chico actuaba raro, claro que todo se le aclaro cuando logro ver aquella mordida en el cuello del chico todas aquellas dudas se le habían ido.


	14. Chapter 14

La puerta era golpeada fuerte y repetidamente haciendo que Wade se levantara de aquel sillón donde estaba descansando por su día de trabajo, abrió la puerta encontrándose con quien menos espero

—Wade tenemos que hablar —entro la mujer sin preguntar y buscando alrededor por si había alguien más en aquella habitación

— ¿Carmen? —Le miro confundido — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo que decirte algo importante

— ¿va todo bien?, toma asiento —la mujer le siguió y tomo asiento — ¿algo para beber?

—Wade tuve un Bebe

El rubio guardo silencio y la miro consternado — ¿felicidades?

—es tuyo

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes enserio, lo siento tanto —Wade empezó a entrar en pánico al entender aquella situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, aun así la mujer siguió hablando — quería hacerlo pero me entere que estas con alguien tu Soulmate y yo… Wade no deseaba, no deseo que termine lo que tienes por mi culpa y él Bebe, pero en realidad yo

— ¿viniste a pedirme dinero?

Guardo silencio al escucharlo frio —No, no puedo criarla Wade… no sé qué hacer con ella, yo… yo en realidad vine a hablar esto contigo por si tu

—quería quedármela

—sí, pero

— ¿Cómo se si en realidad es mía?

—puedes hacerle los exámenes todo lo que quieras pero necesito una respuesta, no hoy pero lo más pronto posible

Wade guardo silencio y asintió Carmen al entender aquella señal se levantó y se fue del hogar dejando solo al hombre; ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?, tenía que decírselo a Peter, pero qué pensaría el de ese tema; suspiro agotado ante aquella encrucijada que se le había presentado, la noche había llegado junto con su castaño quien le saludo animadamente, sin recibir la misma respuesta a cambio

— ¿Ocurre algo cariño? — Wade lo miro directo a los ojos preocupándolo — ¿Wade?

—Hoy… hoy vino mi ex —trago grueso

—o…. Me dijiste que terminaron bien

—así fue, tomemos asiento

Peter le siguió al sillón donde ambos quedaron de frente, Peter no podía evitar ver la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de su pareja

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —se atrevió a preguntar

—Me… me conto que tuvo un hijo —le miro a los ojos —es posible que sea mío, vino aquí

—a pedirte que volvieran

—No

Peter no quiso escuchar aquello y se levantó —necesito un minuto —dijo para luego encerrarse en el cuarto y no salir de ahí aquella noche, aun así escucho como Wade le pidió que abriera y lo conversaran que no habían terminado con aquella conversación, que por favor lo escuchara, pero no lo hiso y a la mañana siguiente como siempre se levantó y sin mirarlo se fue a su trabajo.

Aquel día Peter no llego, Wade no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar pero tampoco deseaba presionarlo, era su pareja entendía el enojo o tal vez pena, no estaba seguro, pero ahora solo le tocaba esperar. Así paso una semana totalmente separados, Peter ignorando todas las llamadas y mensajes y el rubio desesperado por aquello.

Hasta aquel lunes donde Peter en la salida fue interceptado por quien menos espero

— ¿Disculpa eres Peter? — Peter la miro y asintió —Soy Carmelita Camacho puedes decirme Carmen —sintió como el chico la miraba levemente con odio

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Podemos conversar unos minutos, necesito explicarte unas cosas —vio como el chico negaría aquella propuesta —por favor

—Bien

Ambos caminaron en un silencio incomodo a un bar donde rápidamente la chica comenzó —Wade me pidió los exámenes de sangre

— ¿perdón? —dijo indignado

—Veras la razón que terminamos con Wade fue porque

—Tú lo engañabas

—si…. Te lo conto —rio nerviosa —me pidió hacerle a la bebe exámenes de sangre para ver si en realidad era de él, yo acepte

—no dudas que sea de él, no es así

—estoy segura que es de él, pero tengo un problema

—yo… no es así

—Te equivocas —Peter quedo en silencio —yo fui donde Wade a pedirle que se quedara con la niña, no… no me siento capaz de cuidarla, soy muy joven, no tengo familia y apenas me puedo mantener con vida sabes, fui hacia el para ver aquella posibilidad

—entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes?

—porque estabas tú, los vi hace unos meses juntos y yo no quería arruinar aquello, no quiero arruinarlo, Peter, Wade no tiene la culpa él no lo sabía, de hecho nunca pensé en contárselo y no había pensado en tenerla

—Tu ibas —ella asintió

—abortarla, si pero no lo hice, no sé porque

— ¿en caso de que no sea de Wade que harás?

—un orfanato —le miro decidida

Peter y ella quedaron en silencio, para luego de unos breves minutos la chica se fuera dejando a Peter solo en aquel lugar. Al día siguiente el chico llego al departamento de su pareja para conversar con el aquella situación

—Wade —el hombre salto de su asintió al ver a su pareja y corrió a abrazarla, deteniéndose justo antes de hacerlo sintiendo los nervios ante aquello

—Peter….

—Carmen hablo conmigo —se cruzó de brazos y le miro decidido —quiero que nos quedemos con él Bebe

— ¿espera que?

—Aunque no sea tuyo, quiero que la adoptemos —sentencio

El rubio quedo mudo ante esa respuesta, observo brevemente el rostro de su niño para luego reír nervioso y tomar asiento bruscamente en el piso, para empezar a llorar

—Wade… —se agacho rápidamente siendo rodeado por los brazos del otro

—No sabes cómo me has tenido todo este tiempo —lloraba en el hombro del castaño —pensé que me dejarías… que me odiabas… que ya no quería saber más de mí, yo no sabía que hacer sin ti Peter

Peter sonrió levemente abrazando y consolando a su novio mientras le susurraba disculpas al oído, estuvieron así por varios minutos, o quizás horas el castaño, no lo sabía, pero no le importaba estarían bien o eso esperaba por el momento.

El rubio aun con leves lágrimas en su rostro pregunto — ¿estás seguro de esa decisión?

—Si tú la apoyas… completamente —sintió como Wade apretaba más el abrazo y le besaba la mejilla que estaba húmeda, no se percató del momento en que el comenzó a llorar también.

Ambos al día siguiente llamaron a la chica y quedaron con ir al médico juntos, Peter quedo perdido al ver por primera vez a la pequeña bebe, quien le estiraba sus pequeños bracitos al chico llamándolo con los ojos del mismo color que su pareja, sonrió al sentirla en sus brazos sintiendo levemente las ganas de llorar de emoción, miro a Wade quien también le miraba emocionado, ya no les importaba a ambos si aquella niña era su hija o no, la adoptarían a como dé lugar.

Aun así esta vez la mujer insistió y los exámenes se hicieron, aunque Peter aprovecho los breves minutos en que ambos quedaron solos para preguntarle si podría dejárselas por unos días, ella no se negó.

La bebe se quedó con ambos ese fin de semana, donde entendieron por primera vez aquel nuevo camino que estaban tomando juntos, algo que les estaba dando el destino y no lo dejarían escapar en ese minuto.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve no lo podía creer, había quedado totalmente mudo ante lo que el médico le estaba contando, ninguno tenía idea, no se habían dado cuenta, si lo hubieran hecho, tal vez las cosas en ese momento serian totalmente diferentes.

Habían comenzado a vivir juntos en su departamento desde hace más de tres meses atrás, y durante todo ese periodo Tony había comenzado a sentirse extraño, náuseas a todas horas, antojos y discusiones sin sentido, nada los preparo a ambos para aquella situación.

Tony estaba terminando de cocinar los tallarines cuando tuvo deseos de ir al baño —Steve, ¿puedes terminar tú?

—cero problemas —se acercó a terminar de servir cuando escucho aquel grito

— ¡STEVE!.... ¡STEVEN!

Apenas y alcanzo a apagar el gas de la cocina cuando entro al baño y vio la sangre saliendo por la parte baja de su pareja, todas las alarmas se encendieron en ambos y el rubio sin importarle nada agarro a su pareja y salió cargándola hacia su vehículo para luego manejar como loco al hospital, los médicos apenas los vieron entrar los atendieron, sin dejarlo pasar donde en ese instante le examinaban, por eso en ese minuto se encontraba en aquella situación recibiendo aquella noticia.

—Lo lamento señor Rogers pero su pareja acaba de perder al Bebe

— ¿Bebe? —se sintió frio, adolorido, lastimado

—el señor Stark nos dijo que ambos no lo sabían

— ¿Cómo esta Tony? ¿Puedo entrar a verlo ya?

El medico asintió y lo dejo pesar, antes de que el hombre le diera aquella noticia el había sentido su cuerpo temblar, ahora entendía la razón, apenas entro en aquel cuarto donde tendrían a su Tony en observación se le rompió el corazón, estaba en posición fetal intentando soportar aquel dolor que le embriagaba en aquel minuto, no lo pensó cuando se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo tiernamente para darle calor y protección.

—Pudimos tener… —lloraba sin parar en los brazos de Steve

—No lo sabíamos cariño, no teníamos idea —le acuno y le beso la coronilla —No te culpes por esto, si…

Tony le abrazo fuertemente sintiendo como aquella conexión se hacía presente, esa fue su primera noche tortuosa juntos, ninguno de los dos aquel día fue a trabajar, Steve se quedó en todo momento cuidando y protegiendo a su pareja, ya que lamentablemente muchos de los que perdían a un Bebe y eran de su alma gemela, esta se suicidaba no quería eso para él, si aun así le tomara una vida hacerle entender al Stark que no lo dejaría por aquello, lo haría.

Respiro hondo y guardo sus ganas de llorar para solo pasar consolando a su Peli negro, Tuvo que pasar todo un mes antes de que pudieran volver lentamente a la normalidad, por aquello Steve había vuelto al trabajo donde vio a sus dos jefes quienes le sonrieron amablemente.

—Rogers es un gusto verte por fin —logan puso uno mano en su espalda intentando darle ánimos

—Listo para trabajar nos quedan solo unos cuantos detalles y terminamos todo esto —Agrego Wade

El rubio suspiro y asintió —estoy listo

Mientras que en las empresas Stark, Tony era atendido por Pepper quien le traía todos los papeles para las reuniones que tendrían esa mañana y así poder dejarle la tarde libre a su jefe, por suerte durante ese día todo marcho bien. Hasta que Tony sufrió una crisis nerviosa en el trabajo donde Steve llego lo más rápido que pudo cuando le avisaron, apenas puso en pie en la oficina lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo a su departamento donde se pasó nuevamente consolándole.

Ahí fue cuando al rubio se le ocurrió cierta idea que tal vez pudiera ayudar, el peli negro dormía plácidamente en su dormitorio cuando sintió como algo era colocado en la cama y se movía lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron intentando buscar aquella cosa que le estaba despertando ahí fue cuando vio la pequeña nariz y sintió por primera vez aquella lengüita lamer su rostro, después de mucho tiempo tembló levemente de felicidad

—Sé que no remplazara lo que perdimos —miro hacia donde surgió aquella voz, la cual estaba a su lado contrario arrodillado observándolo —pero podemos intentarlo nuevamente en un tiempo más, por mientras cuidaremos de este pequeño

Tony sintió nuevamente como las lágrimas le inundaban el rostro y se acercó junto con el cachorro en sus brazos para besarlo y sentir como ahora ambos lloraban por esa pequeña felicidad —Te amo

—Yo también te amo —le beso — ¿Cómo quieres ponerle?

—Gorj —

—Bienvenido a la familia Gorj

Ese día Steve aprendió que aunque se perdía algo, siempre hay algo más que podía entregarles esa felicidad, aunque fuera un pequeño cachorro y no un Bebe, el haría lo que fuera por tener a Tony feliz, aun si aquello fuera en contra de sus sentimientos, el seria el pilar y la fortaleza que ambos necesitarían.

Wade se había hecho ya aquellos exámenes y ambos esperaban ansiosos los resultados, la enfermera les entrego el documento que tanto esperaron, dándoles la noticia de que no era de él, el rubio sintió su ánimo decaer, no podía evitarlo el ver esa pequeña niña aquel fin de semana el poder cuidarla, el mimarla, le había entregado otro tipo de felicidad que añoraba.

Una mano acaricio su espalda suavemente —Creo que te lo dije Wilson, Ellie se quedara con nosotros fuera o no fuera de tu sangre

El mayor rio suavemente —Eres el mejor cariño

Carmen se presentó minutos después para mirar los documentos y solo sentir tristeza ante aquel resultado tan poco esperado —lamento este error a ambos —lloro avergonzada —entenderé si ustedes

—Nos la quedaremos de todos modos —la chica miro atónita a Peter —solo tendremos que adoptarla

—Gracias, gracias por querer darle una vida mejor, enserio se los agradezco demasiado —hablo la chica sin poder contener las lágrimas y siendo abrazada por su ex pareja.

Tuvo que pasar todo un mes antes de que Ellie tuviera aunque fuera uno de sus apellidos, eso hiso pensar al rubio aquella posibilidad de pedirle matrimonio a su niño, después de todo lo que habían pasado porque no hacerlo, había que tomar el riesgo y pedirle matrimonio a su Baby Boy.


	16. Chapter 16

—Peter ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Wade hincado frente al pregunto con una sonrisa y en frente de todas las personas que caminaban a esa hora en el parque de diversiones.

Llevaba casi 3 meses planeando todo aquello, estaba nervioso de pies a cabeza, sin poder pensar claramente, sintiendo el mareo intensificarse y las náuseas apresurarse. Todo comenzó después de adoptar a su ahora hija Ellie la cual para ambos era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, habían llenado ambos sus redes sociales con fotos de ella y sus amigos la adoraban, claro que cuando fue a presentársela a Tony la cago tuvo una crisis, olvido que había perdido a su bebe, cuando volvió a presentársela por segunda vez fue mejor, la cargo con cuidado y bromeo con que no se parecía en nada a él, lo cual le hiso rodar los ojos haciendo reír a la pequeña causando que ambos hombres rieran junto a ella, joder amaba a esa hermosa niña.

Tendría que decir que su primer mes con la pequeña fue horrible pero mentiría, había sido más que fácil, la niña dormía en medio de ellos durante toda la noche, no se movía ni hacia ruido, hacia pequeños ruidos para avisar por la noche que tenía hambre y durante el día lloraba lo suficiente para avisar cuando algo le ocurría, recordaba su primera noche con ella y Peter se quedaron ambos toda la noche observándola por si necesitaba algo, la tenían en una cuna y no le sacaban un ojo de encima

— ¿Está respirando?

—Lo está haciendo Wade

—Pero no se mueve

—Porque está durmiendo

—Si sabes tanto, porque no duermes tú también

—Porque también estoy preocupado —miro hacia su lado, notando como su pareja le sonreirá divertido —no sonrías así

—No puedo evitarlo cariño…. ¿seguro está respirando? —acerco su mano para mover sus pies y manitas

—La vas a despertar déjala —la pequeña provoco leves sonidos —Wade la despertaste —miro la hora —igual es su hora de comida

—Yo voy —cargo a la pequeña hasta la cocina para preparar el biberón

Peter le siguió divertido hasta que miro la hora tenía que ir a trabajar igual que su pareja —Wade… ¿Quién cuidara a Ellie mientras trabajamos?

—Puedo llevarla conmigo al traba... mejor me callo —dijo al ver el rostro y la cruzada de brazos que le ponía su niño.

Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos pensando que deberían hacer —Creo que primero —hablo Peter —Es que tenemos que retomar nuestro sueño llevamos una semana casi sin dormir por verla a ella

—Pero y si le pasa algo durante la noche —le dio la mamadera a la pequeña mientras hablaban

—Movamos su cuna a nuestro cuarto, también creo que deberíamos tomarnos hoy y el fin de semana para organizar todo —tomo a la pequeña quien bebía tranquilamente.

—Hablare con Logan él se puede encargar de ver a los trabajadores y yo del papeleo, puedo hacerlo desde aquí —sugirió

— ¿pero tienes reuniones en dos días?, podría hablar con mis jefes para llevarla a mi trabajo esos días —Bostezo cansado —avisare que no iré hoy —se alejó para llamar a su jefe

La bebe tomo lo último de su leche y él le saco los pequeños eructos con golpecitos suaves en la espalda, camino hasta el cuarto de ambos donde encontró a Peter tirado medio dormido, acostó a la pequeña en medio de ambos para luego taparlos a los tres. La pequeña movió sus manitas buscando las caricias de ambos padres, la cual al sentirlas rio, de ese modo los tres se habían dormido nuevamente.

Para cuando lograron acomodar bien todo y sus ritmos ya estaban nuevamente en sincronía llego el segundo mes donde pasaron unos de sus mayores sustos, Ellie enfermo.

—Wade —le llamo preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Ellie tiene fiebre —se acercó a ambos ya que Peter tenia a la niña en sus brazos, toco la frente de la pequeña sintiendo su temperatura

—Vamos al hospital —se prepararon rápidamente y se montaron al vehículo, apenas en 15 minutos llegaron al lugar donde los atendió una amable mujer mayor

—Padre primerizos —dijo revisando a la menor quien estaba sobre una mesa—tiene una gripe, está iniciando, la pincharemos y pondremos sus vacunas —reviso la ficha de la menor —la cual parece estar al día

Peter hablo— ¿Cómo supo que nosotros?

—los padres primerizos siempre están con las alertas activadas y al primer índice que peligro corren a urgencias, a ustedes dos los hemos visto unas cinco o seis veces contando solo este mes —ambos se sonrojaron — por que el anterior fueron unas doce veces

—Nosotros

—Está bien, es normal en padres primerizos, vengan cuando se les plazca —tomo a la pequeña y se la paso a Peter —sostenla por favor la pinchare ahora —la pincho rápidamente, logrando hacer que Ellie llorara por el dolor —pequeña lo siento pero es para mejor

Ambos padres se despidieron de la mujer y se retiraron mientras que el mayor manejaba, Peter intentaba calmarla durante el camino, agradeció que para cuando llegaron a casa esta se había dormido ya.

Para el tercer mes Wade prácticamente secuestro a Tony un viernes, el cual se sorprendió al verlo entrar a su oficina y llevarlo hacia una joyería

— ¿por fin se lo vas a pedir? Hombre ¿porque te demoraste tanto? —observo los anillos

—Estábamos ocupados con Ellie y… muero de nervios — Tony contenía su risa divertida —No te burles

—Steve también moría de nervios cuando me lo propuso —confeso

Wade se congelo y miro a su amigo con la boca abierta — ¿Cuándo mierda ocurrió eso?

—Hace unas tres semanas atrás —mostro el anillo —no tenemos fecha todavía, pero estamos comprometidos

— ¿Cómo rayos?

—estábamos cenando en casa cuando saco el postre, estaba dentro del casi me asfixio —rio — en fin cuando pasamos el momento incomodo me lo propuso debidamente

—Felicidades enano —revolvió el cabello del otro, cuando la dependiente llego junto a ellos —quiero ese por favor —apunto a un anillo de plata el cual tenía un pequeño rubí en el centro, la mujer lo saco y lo preparo

—Bastante simple —le miro —le encantara, pero no me trajiste para esto, ¿cierto?

—No sé cómo proponérselo —el peli negro rodo los ojos

—te pones frente a él, te arrodillas y le dices ¿Peter quieres casarte conmigo?

—No es tan simple

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—ayúdame a elegir un lugar apropiado para pedírselo, por favor

Suspiro cansado, la dependienta llego junto con el pequeño anillo, lo entrego al rubio el cual guardo —Bien vamos, pero tu manejas, también invitas la cena y los helados —El más alto sonrió y asintió, quien le hubiera dicho a Tony Stark que ese iba hacer el día más largo de su vida, agradecía que ahora lo llevara de vuelta al departamento de su Rubio por que no daría ningún paso más por el otro a su lado.

—Llegamos, gracias por acompañarme enano

—Nada de gracias me debes un favor

—Pero te compre la cena y una tonelada de helado…. —Guardo silencio varios minutos para luego mirarlo perplejo —Tony tu…

—No se lo digas a Steve todavía —le miro severamente, mientras abría la puerta del vehículo y se bajaba —Suerte con la propuesta 

El rubio asintió y antes de que le cerrara la puerta le llamo —Tony… todo saldrá bien, tienes mi apoyo y el de todos —vio como le asintió y se despedía con su mano, cuando lo vio entrar al edificio seguro se retiró, llegando a su hogar para ver a sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo jugando en la alfombra.

El día había llegado y solo habían ido ambos, por petición del mayor se merecían una cita a solas y la Tía May merecía disfrutar a su nieta un día, así que el castaño acepto, no pararon de comer y montarse en los grandes juegos, las bromas se hicieron presentes, junto con los pequeños mimos y besos.

La noche ya se hacía presentes y Peter comía un algodón de azúcar intentando evitar que el otro le robara el delicioso dulce, ahí fue cuando el rubio se detuvo para observar como el otro caminaba unos pasos más lejos de él, para luego voltearse y verle extrañado —¿Wade? —se arrodillo sin pensarlo

—Peter ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —la poca gente se detenía a ver la interesante escena frente a ellos.

El castaño había quedado petrificado por unos breves segundos, sintió como su cuerpo tembló y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, apenas logro tragar saliva soltó un pequeño —Si —el cual apenas y fue oído por el rubio quien le miro con una sonrisa, su mandíbula tembló y volvió a repetir —Sí, claro que si —callo de rodillas para abrazar y besar a Wade, el cual le correspondió —por supuesto que si —rio entre besos.

El rubio le abrazo y le beso sin poder también contener las lágrimas, la gente alrededor silbaba y aplaudía emocionada por aquella escena, cuando llegaron a la casa de la tía May ese día esta les abrazo y les felicito emocionada con aquella noticia, en definitiva Wade agradecía que el destino haya puesto a Peter e su camino.


	17. Chapter 17

Llevaba veinte minutos dentro de aquella oficina, cansado de mirar como su jefe / amigo se movía nervioso por la habitación, intentando decirle aquello que rondaba por su cabeza y vamos él no era tonto por algo llevaba trabajando con él desde el principio aguantando cada reproche o estupidez que a este se le ocurrirá, suspiro cansado y bebió aquel café que le habían traído antes de llamar su atención —Tony, ¿podrías sentarte y conversar conmigo?, en vez de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado

El peli negro le obedeció y tomo asiento frente a él, sin poder evitar que su pierna se moviera a causa de los nervios —Cuando…. Clint te —empezó aún más nervioso — te conto que estaba embarazado… ¿cómo lo hiso?

Esa pregunta no se la espero ni en un millón de años, para ser sincero, le miro sorprendido y antes de preguntar, contesto —había empezado a actuar extraño

— ¿Más de lo que es?

Bruce rodo los ojos —Si, más de lo que es… —vio como el otro sonrió —estaba tenso, inseguro, inclusive me golpeo un par de veces cuando intentaba… ya sabes—le insinuó nervioso —no lo entendía del todo, hasta que simplemente un día cuando cenábamos, puso unos papeles frente a mí, los abrí y ahí estaba, no pude sacarle las malditas burlas por un mes; porque según el había puesto la cara más extraña en la vida, pero bueno ya sabes eso… luego cuando supimos que no era uno y eran dos…. —suspiro nostálgico —fue una enorme sorpresa, creo que fue la primera vez que vi a Clint tan nervioso, ya sabes esa clase se complica bastante, en especial para los hombres, así durante todo el proceso tuvimos cuidado de que todo saldría bien —le miro a los ojos –ahora tenemos a Betty y Patrick con nosotros.

Tony le había escuchado atentamente cada palabra, sin dejar aquel sentimiento de intranquilidad —fui hacerme los exámenes de rutina, cuando me dieron la noticia de que estoy nuevamente embarazado.

—Creo que lo sabía —le dijo suavemente — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo que, que pasa? —se levantó un tanto alterado —estoy muerto… no cagado de miedo Bruce, ni siquiera he podido mirarle a la cara a Steve por esto, no sé cómo decírselo, no quiero ilusionarlo y que todo se valla a la mierda de nuevo, ¿Qué pasa si lo pierdo de nuevo?, ¿Qué pasa si mi matriz no es lo suficiente mente buena para soportar aunque sea un niño? —le miro con los ojos aguados

El otro hiso una mueca ante aquello, se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a su amigo y ponerlo suavemente en el asiento, el más bajo esta sorprendido de aquello —Primero tienes que calmarte y pensar las cosas en frio —se arrodillo frente a este como si estuviera hablándole a uno de sus hijos —sé que tienes miedo, pero si no se lo dices a Steve será peor, esto deben afrontarlo juntos… —le miro consolándole lentamente — Si ocurre lo que tu temes y no se lo has dicho será peor, no puedes enfrentar esto Tony y te aseguro no hay nada malo en ti —le abrazo consolándole.

Para cuando la hora de salida llego el peli negro estaba decidido, afrontaría a su pareja como fuera, por eso apenas entro Steve a su departamento este le tomó del brazo y lo sentó en el sillón y antes de que los nervios le consumieran lo soltó sin más y con los ojos cerrados —Estoy embarazado.

No quería mirar el rostro de su rubio, así que mantenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, hasta que escucho la suave risa de su pareja, atreviéndose a mirarle y así encontrarse con la sonrisa suave de su ahora prometido

—Lo sé —tomo sus manos para acariciarlas — ¿Quién crees que ha estado cuidando tu alimentación a escondidas?

Tony le miro unos segundos, para luego asentir comprendiendo la situación y sentirse incomodo — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace una semana, parecías nervioso por decírmelo —le acaricio el rostro suavemente con una mano —yo también estoy aterrado, pero saldremos adelante y todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo —le beso suavemente para luego abrazarle.

Estaban recostándose en aquel sillón, cuando escucharon llorar a su pequeño cachorro el cual les pedía atención, fue tomado con delicadeza para que se uniera a esa pequeña escena de calma y tranquilidad.

Mientras Peter estaba terminando de preparar aquella sorpresa a su prometido lo cual le provocaba sonreír como idiota, estaba emocionado y para no ser interrumpidos fue dejar a su pequeña niña a la casa de su tía que sonrió divertida al verle ahí haciendo que este se sonrojara; a veces odiaba como le conocía de bien esa mujer.

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió —Peter, a que no adivinas lo que le traje a Ellie —cerro detrás de el para luego buscar a su pareja a su alrededor, para solo ver como este le esperaba en el portal de su cuarto con aquel baby doll rojo, haciéndolo tirar todas las cosas que traía encima y tragar grueso — ¿y Ellie? —pregunto nervioso, mientras veía como el menor se acercaba a el

Tomo la corbata del mayor para acercarlo a su cuerpo —Con mi tía, tenemos la casa para nosotros —sonrió para darle un pequeño piquito —nunca utilizamos esto, pensé que lo podríamos inaugurar.

—Inaugurar y desechar porque no quedara nada de el cuando terminemos — le tomo en brazos, sintiendo como las piernas del chico le rodaban la cintura, para besarle apasionadamente.

Durante toda la acción Wade noto a su pareja ansiosa y más apasionado de lo normal, no le molesto pero le había parecido extraño por eso cuando terminaron y los mimos junto con los pequeños besos aparecieron, quiso preguntar

—Wade…

—dime cariño

—estoy embarazado

El rubio se separó un poco, para mirarlo —Peter apenas y lo hicimos

—No seas idiota —rodo los ojos —tengo dos meses

El rubio se quedó en silencio, sin poder creérselo, aquella noticia sí que le había dejado congelado.

—por primera vez cuando no quiero que estés callado, lo estás, ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes que era tan fácil?... —bromeo sin obtener el efecto esperado —Wade… —le llamo —Cariño

El Rubio salto de la cama, para luego tomarse el cabello y comenzar a reír eufórico por la noticia, deseando gritarlo fue hacia su terraza y lo grito a todo pulmón —¡¡SERE PADRE!! –Corrió de vuelta a su cuarto lanzándose sobre la cama para abrazar a su pareja totalmente eufórico —seremos padres, seremos padres.

Peter reía ante aquella situación, percatándose de un pequeño problema — ¿Saliste al balcón a gritarlo desnudo?

El rubio se tensó unos minutos —nadie me vio… creo

Se quedaron ambos en silencio por unos breves minutos para luego comenzar a reír.


	18. Chapter 18

Ahí se encontraba Steve viendo encima de la mesa de su departamento todos aquellos preparativos para su boda, lo cual lo hacía suspirar cansado, llevaban más de un mes viendo cada una de esas cosas juntos y reclamando un poco cuando se salían de control, porque vamos no era fácil para el tratar con la boda y las hormonas de su futuro esposo pero estaba feliz.

Habían hecho ambos un trato pagarían en conjunto todo, aunque sabía que el peli negro pagaría la mayoría, aunque él se negara claro está, tomo los papeles al ver aparecer a su pequeño cachorro.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas a elegir? — El cachorro le miro interrogadoramente ante esa pregunta, haciéndole reír.

Suspiro nuevamente recordando que llegaría pronto el menor de seguro discutiendo algo y trayendo junto con él una cantidad de comida grasosa exagerada, aunque ahora tenía 4 meses de embarazo, con el peligro ya superado, le preocupaba de sobre manera, aunque debía admitirlo adoraba ver esa pequeña pancita.

La puerta se abrió de sobre manera haciéndole saltar al escucharla cerrar fuertemente.

—Pateo…

Steve le miro descolocado unos minutos — ¿Qué?

—Estaba en medio de una reunión cuando pateo, no pude evitar venir y… creo que deje a varios clientes tirados.

El rubio se acercó ilusionado para luego arrodillarse y tocar el vientre intentando sentirle, pero se decepciono cuando este no lo hacía, esperaron varios minutos y nada sucedía.

—Creo que no está preparado para conocerte.

Se levanta del suelo para besarle —Está bien, ya me querrá saludar, ahora me ayudas con lo de la boda

El menor sonrió y le siguió, para cuando pateo por segunda vez el peli negro estaba recostado en el sillón junto con su cachorro, el cual levanto la cabeza curiosa ante aquella presencia.

Acerco su cabeza y sus patas ante aquello cuidadosamente, para sentir otro golpecito, ladro, para acercarse nuevamente a sentirlo y ladrar nuevamente al volver a sentirlo, El rubio se acercó curioso, ya que secaba los platos de la escena.

— ¿Qué pasa Gorj?

Tony dejo escapar una pequeña risa —Parece que nuestro bebe reconoce al cachorro.

El rubio sonrió para luego intentar acercarse y tocar a su bebe, pero ambos se sorprendieron cuando el cachorro se lanzó a atacarlo, haciéndole alejar su mano rápidamente, ambos se miraron curiosos ante aquella escena, lo cual no evito que este volviera a intentar el tocar a su bebe, para solo recibir más intentos de ataques

—No le are daño solo quiero tocarlo —le hablo al cachorro que no parecía satisfecho ante aquello

Tony rio divertido —cree que lo vas a lastimar.

El rubio se levantó molesto —enserio, se supone que yo soy el padre, tienes que dejarme tocarlo —el cachorro fingió llorar ante el reto —O vamos.

El pelinegro le tomo de la camisa y le beso —ya podrás sentirlo, te lo prometo… —le beso nuevamente —ahora que hay para comer.

La boda seria solo con familiares y amigos más cercanos, dos meses antes de que naciera su pequeño bebe, pero bueno los planes nunca salen como uno se lo espera.

Por eso cuando reviso el correo esa mañana y se encontró con una invitación, dos días antes de su boda no supo que decir, mataría al imbécil de Bucky por aquello.

— ¿Qué pasa Steve? —pregunto el peli negro con ya 6 meses de embarazo.

Escondió la carta rápidamente —Nada.

Tony se cruzó de brazos mirándole enojado —¿Qué pasa?

Trago saliva y sabiendo cómo se pondría le entrego aquella carta a su futuro esposo

—NO, ABSOLUTAMENTE NO —Soltó al terminar de leerla

—Pero es mi mejor amigo

—Y yo tu futuro esposo

Ambos se miraron enojados por aquello, Tony quería comenzar a gritarle pero no alcanzo hacerlo ya que el rubio le hablo primero

—Le diré que no podemos ir —saco su celular para llamarle, pero Tony le detuvo

—Iremos en el jet, será rápido así nos iremos después de la recepción.

Guardo el móvil y se acercó a besarle la frente —Eres Mi genio.

—Si… pero quiero una malteada de chocolate y otro de frutilla, por favor

El rubio rio —Voy por ellos precioso

Para cuando llego el día de su boda el rubio estaba más que nervioso, le temblaban las piernas y el traje parecía no caberle, aun se sentía tenso y sudoroso, y joder se había bañado tres veces.

Por suerte su amigo entro en aquel instante —Nervioso….

—Ni te imaginas, ¿Cómo esta Nat?

—Inquieta —se acercó a ponerle aquel saco bien —tú también pareces inquieto, no será que te estarás arrepintiendo.

—No digas estupideces, solo estoy nervioso

Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para calmarlo —solo respira y recuerda dar el sí, todo estará bien después de eso. —terminaron aquella conversación con un breve abrazo.

Todos esperaban que el novio apareciera cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, el rubio esperaba ansioso con las manos sudorosas y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Tony entraba del brazo de Bruce, el cual casi lloro cuando este le pidió que le llevara al altar, un traje blanco crema, casi igual a su casi esposo, ambos alcanzaron a dar el sí cuando Tony sintió aquel dolor y todo se alboroto.

Barnes había corrido cuando escucho como el peli negro gritaba ayudando a su amigo a socorrerlo

—Tony —el rubio parecía alarmado —Tranquilo respira

—NO ME DIGAS QUE RESPIRE Y PIDE UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA

Ambos hombres se miraron —Iré por el auto

El rubio vio cómo su mejor amigo corría por el auto, mientras el con ayuda de Bruce cargaban a Tony hasta el vehículo, los cuatro hombres habían llegado al hospital tan rápido que estaban seguros que les multarían por aquello, los doctores apenas le vieron entrar , le atendieron rápidamente, llevándolo al quirófano.

Steve iba a entrar junto a su pareja cuando un enfermero le detuvo —señor no puede entrar al quirófano.

— ¿Por qué demonios no?

—el parto se adelantó y tendremos que hacerlo por cesárea. —explico rápidamente saliendo e la vista del rubio y sus acompañantes.

Se quedó junto con Bruce en la sala de espera, ya que Bucky había ido por su esposa, aprovechando también ver lo de la recepción, apenas y había pasado una hora cuando llego Wade a ver como estaban.

—Rogers

Se acercaron ambos hombres a abrazarlo para reconfortarlo.

— ¿Y Peter? —pregunto al no ver al menor.

—Dijo que no era necesario que otro embarazado estuviera por allí dando la lata, así que fui a dejarlo a casa antes de venir aquí.

El rubio asintió al escuchar eso sintiendo los nervios aun correrle por el cuerpo

—Toma — Wade le ofrecía una barra de chocolate —Servirá para calmarte.

Lo tomo dándole las gracias, para luego mirarle confundido — ¿Qué te paso?

— El síndrome de Couvade, créeme Peter se lo pasa súper bien por esto.

Tomaron asiento al lado de Bruce el cual también acepto aquella barra de chocolate que le ofrecía el rubio, pasaron casi dos horas antes de que el medico se acercara y le permitiera entrar a verle.

Apenas entro al cuarto noto a su pareja aun sedada en la cama y al lado de estaba su pequeño en una incubadora dormido, con miedo se acercó a este, ninguno de los dos había querido saber que era después de que cumplió los cuatro meses, trago saliva para verle desde arriba, tan pequeño y frágil, le daba miedo hasta tocarlo.

Una enfermera se le acercó y le explico cómo debía hacer aquello, así que con cuidado introdujo sus manos en aquello guantes y acaricio el pequeño rostro de su bebe, haciéndole reír suavemente.

Tony despertó después de una hora aturdida y adolorido.

—Steve… —le llamo al no verle.

El rubio le tomo la mano —Hola… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como la mierda… tengo sed —El otro le paso aquel vaso y se lo ofreció —… ¿y él bebe?

—Dame un minuto –soltó su mano para ir y acercarle la incubadora —tendrá que quedarse un tiempo dentro de esto, pero ella estará bien, ambos están fuera de peligro

—Ella… —la miro asombrado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Después de casi una semana en el hospital y constante visitas de varios amigos, Tony pudo salir pero su pequeña de ojos azules no, según el médico tendría que pasar la mayor parte ahí, hasta que estuvieran seguros, por aquello ambos padres se pasaron los siguientes dos meses visitando cada a su pequeña Sasha.

Mas fue su sorpresa al ver más de un regalo en su cuarto de su pequeña, habían visto hasta a Wade y Bruce trayéndole peluches alegando que serían los tíos favoritos de la niña, aunque Tony aseguro que Bruce sería más el abuelo que el tío, haciendo reír a los presentes.

Para cuando le dieron el alta a la pequeña y llegaron a casa junto a ella, se sorprendieron cuando más de una visita recibieron aquel día, eso y que su cachorro aun seguí de sobre protector porque apenas la dejaron a vista del can este no dejaba que nadie la tocara, causando más de una risa en aquella casa.


	19. Chapter 19

Wade estaba tan emocionado con la noticia de ser nuevamente padre que se habían enterado hasta sus empleados la siguiente mañana, los cuales creían que su jefe estaba exagerando un poco con tanta felicidad pero aun así estaban felices por él. Aunque nadie se esperó que un día cualquiera su jefe empezara con vómitos, los cuales no parecían parar, haciendo preocupar a su hermano y llevándolo a un hospital a regaña dientes.

La doctora del turno entro al cuarto, donde se encontraban ambos hermanos, para comenzar a examinar al rubio

—Dígame señor Wilson ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse mal?

—No me siento mal —rodo los ojos —mi hermano, aquí el chaparro presente, está exagerando

—no estoy exagerando vomitaste 5 veces desde esta mañana —le regaño

La mujer asintió divertida para seguir revisando al hombre — ¿por casualidad tiene pareja?

—Si

— ¿Está embarazada?

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supo?

—Porque señor Wilson usted está sufriendo el síndrome de Couvade, es muy raro ya que ocurre en las parejas más afectuosas, consiste en que sentirá los síntomas de su pareja, será como si estuviera embarazado, tendrá las náuseas, los antojos y puede que en el momento del parto también sienta los dolores del parto.

Ambos hombre se habían quedado en silencio al escuchar aquello ya que ninguno podía procesar aquello bien hasta que el mayor de los dos hablo

—Eso significa que también tendrá la barriga —la mujer asintió y logan tuvo que contener aquella risa que deseaba salir.

Wade había tenido que soportar todas las carcajadas de su hermano camino a su departamento, así que cuando entro en este y le conto a su pareja, del cual esperaba que le consolara, este también había comenzado a reírse de aquello, logrando contagiarlo, después de unos minutos.

—Entonces pasaras un embarazo conmigo —logro decir ya más calmado —pues eso me hace sentir increíblemente afortunado —le beso

—Espero que no sea tan terrible

—Exagerado

Aunque el menor se equivocó con aquello ya que los vómitos y los antojos para su mala suerte eran compartidos, los malestares habían aumentado y todo solo en el tercer mes.

Cuando llego el cuarto no solo parecía que él tuviera una pancita, si no que el rubio también lo cual aprovechaba para molestar a su pareja cada tanto que podía, aunque claro le dolió ver cuando Wade vomito al solo oler su comida mexicana favorito.

Para cuando llego el quinto mes ninguno pudo esperar más y con mucho emoción habían ido a descubrir el género de su pequeño Bebe, ¿Quién les hubiera dicho que tendrían la pareja?

—Tendremos que vender el departamento —Soltó el rubio al llegar a su hogar

—pero me encanta el departamento

—lo se bebe, pero no podemos criar tres niños en este lugar es muy pequeño, buscaremos algo más grande, lo puedes elegir tú.

—Cerca de una escuela sería conveniente —dijo resignado

—Será para mejor créeme —le abrazo para luego pensar —también podría ser cerca de la tía May.

Peter le miro con los ojos brillosos, ante aquella idea yendo por su computadora para buscar un lugar, haciendo reír de inmediato al rubio, era mejor empezar la mudanza antes de que llegaran los pequeños y eso que aún no comenzaban a preparar la boda.

Comenzaron la mudanza apenas llego el sexto mes, la casa que ahora veían frente a ellos constaba de dos pisos, 6 habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina abierta, un patio adelante y atrás bastante amplio; el triple de grande que su antiguo departamento, pero a una cuadra de la tía May y a dos de un jardín de niños y a cinco de un colegio, definitivamente perfecto para ambos.

Aunque ambos admitían que el mayor trabajo fue la decoración y la búsquedas de muebles, pero no podían quejarse mucho ya que habían recibido más de un regalo de parte de sus amigos y familiares, ahora podían decir que no les haría falta ni pañales, ni ropa para sus bebes.

Al séptimo mes comenzaron los pies hinchados y el dolor de espalda, lo cual hacia al castaño refunfuñar, pero debía admitir que Wade, con una panza igual de su tamaño, le cuidaba bastante bien inclusive recordaba el como el rubio en medio de la noche había saltado del susto al sentir las pataditas de sus bebes cuando tenían cuatro meses y aun pensaban que era solo uno.

Lo único bueno era que esa vez no había salido al balcón gritando desnudo nuevamente, pero sí que lo había despertado a las cuatro de la mañana el escuchar como el otro les hablaba una costumbre que no se le había quitado durante todo ese tiempo.

Ese mismo mes asistieron a la boda de Tony y Steve donde ocurrió aquel incidente donde tuvieron que llevar a su jefe al hospital porque su embarazo se había adelantado, y el castaño no quería ir a ver a su jefe por los nervios así que espero que su prometido le dejara en su hogar acostado junto con su pequeña Ellie, para después verlo partir a ver a sus amigos.

Para el octavo mes Peter estaba agotado y cansado, ya no siquiera podía ir a trabajar, no con esa panza que llevaba encima, por eso en aquel momento se encontraba sirviéndole la comida a la pequeña Ellie, la cual ya tenía un año de vida, haciéndole sonreír cuando la menor pronunciaba el dada para que le pusiera atención, eso le hacía recordar siempre aquel día en que la menor le hablo por primera vez.

Apenas llevaban dos semanas en aquella casa cuando la escucho llorar y Peter corría a verla, ya que ese día Wade había tenido que ir a buscar unos papeles, así que apenas la tomo y le pregunto qué pasaba la pequeña comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes, haciéndole sentir mal, tuvo que ponerle en su sillita para revisarla

—ya lo sé preciosa tus dientes te incomodan, déjame ir a buscar tu juguete para que lo puedas morder —grande fue su sorpresa cuando la menor se estiro para alcanzarlo y empezó a soltar los pequeños dadas hacia él, lloro como nunca de la emoción para cuando Wade llego y lo vio de aquella forma se asustó, pero cuando el menor le conto lo ocurrido le abrazo.

Eran las seis de las mañana justo la mitad de ese mes cuando Wade despertó al sentir como la cama se mojaba bajo el, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto ya que su pareja por su vientre no se daba cuenta de aquellas necesidades. Claro que grande fue sorpresa al notar que no era aquello.

—Wade…. —el menor miro alarmado a su prometido.

—llamare a tu tía para que venga por Ellie, preparare todo, no te alarmes —dijo haciendo cosa lo más rápido posible, aunque claro cuando estaba intentando llamar a la ambulancia sintió aquella presión en su no tan grande abdomen, el médico le había dicho que era probable que no sentiría las contracciones, vaya mierda de suerte pensó, con aquella pulsaciones en su bajo vientre logro hacer todo aquello y cuando la ambulancia llego lo agradeció de sobre manera.

La tía May había llegado antes de que se fueran, dándoles una bendición a ambos y prometiendo llamar a los demás para que los fueran a ver, cuando llego el momento del parto Wade soporto el dolor que tenía bajo el y la de su mano, ya que el menor sostenía esta.

aunque el no grito como lo hacía el chico sí que le dolía aquello, más cuando escucho la primera palabrota dirigida hacia él, lo cual le asusto un poco, aun así soporto todo en cada momento hasta que termino aquello y vieron a sus dos hermosos bebes frente a ellos tan sanos y bonitos.

Estaban jodidamente felices y él estaba tan orgulloso de su pequeño, el cual soporto todo aquello muy bien. Cuando salió a presentar a los pequeños se sorprendió al ver a su hermano junto con su cuñada para ver a los pequeños, no le molesto para nada aquello, ya que sabía que los demás vendrían en la mañana o en la tarde de ese día.

Salieron del hospital una semana después con ambos bebes, los pequeños Ana y Max; y todo el alboroto comenzó, apenas y con tiempo el rubio preparaba a escondida del menor su boda, solo avisándole con un traje un día antes que ya tenía todo preparado, pero claro para eso tuvieron que pasar varios meses más, eso y que tuvo que ponerse en forma nuevamente, después de todo quería verse bien para su chico, por eso en aquel momento ambos estaban presentes en aquel pequeño lugar diciendo el sí de sus vidas.

No es que no pudieran costear algo mas costoso pero el rubio conocía perfectamente al menor para saber que no deseaba algo enorme si no algo privado y pequeño por eso había hecho todo en secreto, por eso en ese minuto disfrutaba de aquel si, y por eso en ese instante se sentía tan satisfecho y feliz al ver a su ahora marido si no que a sus tres hermosos hijos junto con su familia y amigos en aquella recepción.


	20. Chapter 20

10 años después.

Wade corría por todo la casa siendo perseguido por Peter, sus tres pequeños hijos y su perro los cuales se habían unido contra el para mojarlo en ese día tan caluroso.

Todo había comenzado cuando el rubio bañada al perro de sus pequeños, el cual no deseaba cooperar mucho con él en aquel momento, era acompañado por sus dos niñas ya que su marido y su niño habían decidido ir de compras según Peter, porque en realidad llevaba al infante a que le revisaran los dientes, un engaño necesario con el menor.

Así que ahí estaba Wade con sus dos niñas de 11 y 10 años de edad terminando de bañar al perro, el cual no alcanzo ni a hacer secado por ellos ya que las niñas y el habían sido atacado por su traicionero marido y su hijo; las niñas se habían acercado a su otro padre tomando las pistolas que este le ofrecía, siendo atacado de inmediato sin rencor, sin poder defenderse y utilizando a su pareja como escudo siendo mojados por sus pequeños.

La pequeña guerra había terminado en todos mojados de pies a cabeza tiritando a no más poder.

—por al menos ya no tendremos que bañarlos para el asado —dijo el rubio mirando a su esposo quien levanto una ceja al escuchar aquello.

—sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad.

—lo se

— ¡niños a la ducha ahora! —Grito mientras perseguía a los menores antes de que se le escaparan por la casa.

Ese día tendría un asado en la casa Rogers –Stark, donde se celebraría una pequeña fiesta para pasar el rato en aquel día, donde hacían competencias entre los adultos y niños, dándoles premios a los menores.

Por eso en aquel momento los cinco entraban a la casa de la pareja y entregaba las compras que les habían encargado, para luego pasar al patio donde se encontraban James junto con su esposa Natasha y sus dos niños James Jr y Natalie ambos de 9 y 10 años; también estaban Bruce y Clint con sus dos niños Betty y Patrick de 16 y 16 años, logan y Ororo y su niña de 8 años Megan, Steve veía a su hija Sasha de 10 años correr junto su hermano menor Harley de 8 años.

Por suerte se habían comprado una casa lo bastante grande para poder tener a tantas personas dentro de aquel lugar porque ambos estaban seguros que tendrían más niños y ya era claro con dos perros, un gato y el tercer bebe en camino, estaban totalmente preparados.

La comida y las risas se hicieron presentes, junto con los juegos y los gritos de los mayores apoyando a los pequeños, aunque más de uno terminaba apostando por quien ganaría haciendo reír o rabiar a más de uno.

Cuando llego el turno de los alumnos los niños no podían evitar gritar por sus padres los cuales tenían que tirar de una cuerda y evitar caer en el barro, o ver quién podía soportar más peso, un juego exclusivo de Wade, Steve, Logan y James, que solo deseaban lucirse un poco ante sus familias, resultando en un empate ya que así evitaban una disputa.

Tony sonreía encantado ante aquella imagen tan sublime para él, toda su familia ahí presente jugando, riendo y gritando, con nuevos miembros por llegar, aunque habían tenido problemas en un principio, agradeció a lo que fuera que ellos pudieran superar todo, por eso en aquel minuto acariciaba su vientre con aquella sonrisa boba, Andrew seria el nombre de su tercer pequeño, el cual esperaba fuera igual de perfecto que sus otros dos pequeños y tan maravilloso como su rubio Soul Mate el cual le observaba y se le acercaba.

— ¿necesitas que te traiga algo? —acaricio el pequeño vientre, mientras se daban un pequeño beso francés.

—estoy bien… —le miro a los ojos —bueno… en realidad me gustaría una malteada de melón

Rio al escuchar aquello —iré por ella, Dodger te lo encargo —acaricio la cabeza de su perro más grande el cual se posiciono al lado de su otro dueño para cuidarlo, haciendo sonreír al rubio complacido y luego ir a la cocina por aquella malteada.

Ellie apareció frente a Peter y Natasha quienes la miraron extrañados cuando esta le pidió que su padre se agachara a tomarla en brazos.

— ¿Qué ocurre preciosa? —pregunto mientras acomodaba el cabello de la menor.

—Papi, estoy cansada, puedo dormir un ratito

—claro, vamos a pedirle un cuarto al tío Tony, ¿sí? —la menor le asintió, el chico le pidió permiso a la pelirroja para luego ir donde estaba su jefe, el cual solo le indico donde la podía dejar, cuando se aseguró que la menor estuviera ya dormida y cobijada se encontró con su rubio el cual parecía molesto — ¿Qué sucede Wade?

—pasar que a nuestro hijo le brillo el pecho junto con Natalie

El castaño le miro de arriba abajo —son niños aun no entienden de eso, tú no te preocupes

—es mi chico, se supone que debería ser un galán por un tiempo antes de encontrar a su Soul Mate

—Wade Wilson, más te vale dejar de exagerar, además no hay nada malo con que encuentre a su mitad, o acaso no recuerdas lo que puede hacer el vínculo —insinuó

Sonrió complacido ante aquella propuesta —No sabes cuánto me pone el escucharte hablar tan autoritario

—Me lo imagino

—Tal vez —se le acercó para abrazarlo lentamente por la cintura y besar su nuca y labios —podríamos dejar a los niños con tu tía el fin de semana y escaparnos los dos ya sabes para tener al cuarto bebe.

Le golpeo el brazo de forma juguetona —Tienes que dejar esa apuesta de lado

—Nunca, si tenemos aún veinte niños seré feliz más si es junto a ti

—Un total cursi y exagerado, cariño, pero me hace feliz el oír eso, también soy completamente feliz al estar contigo.

Ambos sonrieron y besaron para luego ser separados por sus otros dos niños los cuales estaban desesperados por entender por qué el tío James estaba con su pequeña niña en brazos, lo que ocasiono una risa en ambos hombres yendo ver aquella situación.


End file.
